Shattered Beauty
by VampHibari
Summary: Hi guys this is VampHibari sensei or Undying sensei. This is the SHATTERED BEAUTY you all have been reading. But because i did the first four chapters in script mode i am changing them and redoing them but dont worry it will all be the same story.
1. Chapter 1 The Mystery Boy in Tsuna?

Shattered Beauty Ch 1

Hi guys I redid this because all the grammar mistake and the wrong kind of thing… yea.

Anyways enjoy

Summary

Tsuna who was beaten everyday has THREE PERSONALITIES? 1827 Who can save him for real?

-Tsuna's pov-

I can't see a thing…its dark…wait, I hear something…

"Whose there! Is anyone there? I can't see"

Suddenly there was a voice that was now audible to my ears.

"Hey Tsuna will you make me real"

I was very much confused and asked the darkness,

"What do you mean? Who are you!"

After asking that I was finally able to see something it looked like me but different in many ways. The boy turned around and said to me smiling,

"I am YOU"

I was scared and When I opened my eyes… It was all a dream…

It is 8:30 in the morning, I looked at the clock and stared at it, I was only thinking who was that in my mind but I soon realized…. I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!

-Everyone's pov-

"HIEEEEE REBORN!"

Reborn was in the kitchen smirking, "Dame-Tsuna stop screaming in my ears I think I'm going deaf because of you"

Tsuna flinched and apologized then yelled again, "ah I'm sorry but… WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP"

Reborn sighed and said, "It's your responsibility...learn to wake up early you lazy brat"

Tsuna rubbed his temples in distress and replied, "WHATEVER I'M GOING TO SCHOOL-! HIEE HIBARI-SAN IS GOING TO BITE ME!" He ran out the door crying for himself who was definitely going to get bitten by a prefect.

-At school-

Tsuna was at the gate and he saw no skylark and sighed in relief, "*pant pant* oh Hibari-san isn't here…..man I got lucky today"

Suddenly

"Herbivore who said you were getting lucky"

Tsuna turned around with tears swelling up and found himself shaking in fear. It was the legendary prefect Hibari Kyouya (I love to type Hibari's first name like that for some reason), "HIEEEE H-HIBARI-SAN I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M LATE! PLEASE DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH HIBARI-SAN", said the boy who was taking steps back while Hibari came closer to him.

Hibari just smirked and took out his legendary tonfas and replied, "Herbivore I will not let anyone pass for doing something wrong to sully my Namimori's reputation. Im going to bite you to death herbivore"

Tsuna just thought, "Isnt it you who is sullying it by being a tyrant!"

That morning everyone heard Tsuna's blood curdling screams for help and pain.

-Class-

Everyone thought the same thing

"It seems like Tsuna is getting bullied by Hibari-san again *huge sigh*"

-Tsuna gets in class all beaten up by Hibari-

The teacher got used to it but couldn't help but give Tsuna pity for being so dame.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada just sit down in your seat"

Tsuna looked down in embarrassment, "Hai sensei"

-school ends-

Gokudera Hayato was furious to the extreme! "JUUDAIME! HIBARI THAT EVIL BASTARD DID THIS AGAIN I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY DYNAMITE UP HIS-!" he was interrupted by his fellow guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto while laughing assured Gokudera, "MaaMaa 'Dera they're just getting along"

Gokudera snapped, "NO THEY'RE NOT! CAN'T YOU SEE ONLY JUUDAIME IS IN PAIN!"

Yamamoto again while laughing replied, "hahaha I'm sure it's no big"

Gokudera started a one point of view fight with Yamamoto. Tsuna just sighed.

Tsuna tried to stop all the rambling by assuring them, "Guys I'm okay and thanks for worrying"

Both looked at Tsuna and replied, "No problem Juudaime/ Tsuna!"

They were near Tsuna's house. Tsuna was relieved finally the day is over but he spoke too soon.

"No crowding herbivores or ill bite you all to death"

Tsuna did his usual screaming in fear, "Hieeee!"

He suddenly ran. So fast Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari was in awe how fast that boy can run. When Tsuna regained his composure he found himself near the abandoned alley. The one place he never wanted to go to.

Suddenly there was a group of people getting close to him.

"Hey! It's dame-Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna come here and give us your money kekeke"

Tsuna was really scared, "HIEEEEE! S-Sorry I don't have money"

The group looked disappointed and said, I guess we will beat you up for not having money then"

Tsuna was in a deadly situation. He put his arms in front of him for defense which never works.

Suddenly there was a voice.

"Tsuna let me out! Ill teach them a lesson!

Tsuna was shocked and looked around which no one was there except the gang…

"Huh?" was his intelligent answer.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 Hibari and Minoru

Shattered Beauty Chapter 2

Tsuna in front of all the bully was feeling dizzy at the moment, "What is this feeling...I feel dizzy...damn I just have to get dizzy in such situation…ugh" Tsuna fainted.

The bullies looked at the unconscious body confused, "Huh is dame-Tsuna fainting haha take all his stuff and leave him naked"

Suddenly from the body there was a voice. "Tsuna" stood up and smiled at them.

"No you're not"

The bullies were confused and replied, "Huh? Did dame-Tsuna talk back to us? Let's teach him a lesson"

Then the "Tsuna" smiled wider and laughed, "hihihi Im not Tsuna. Im Minoru for your information."

The bullies laughed at the so called Minoru, "What are you talking about Tsuna. You're DAME-TSUNA"

Minoru snapped at the insult to Tsuna and said in a dark mode, "hihihi let me BEAT YOU GUYS UP"

*battle between Minoru and bullies*

Minoru won. He won with no injury and nearly killed the bullies.

Minoru laughed while stepping on one of the boy's head, "hihihi serves you right you bully... bully my Tsuna and I'll get you for sure again"

-Next day-

Nana (Tsuna's mom) suddenly woke Tsuna up, "Tsuna, Hibari-san is here"

Tsuna was scared but confused and went downstairs greeting Hibari and asked him, "Hibari san what are you doing here it's the weekend? Is there something wrong?"

Hibari did not answer but told Tsuna, "I need to question you for something. Follow me or I will bite you to death"

Tsuna paled at the threat, "H-Hai let me get ready first!"

-At Namimori park-

Hibari glared at Tsuna and asked, "What did you do yesterday?"

Tsuna looked at Hibari with a confused look and replied, "I went to school and went home?"

Hibari glared harder…well it looked like he glared harder from Tsuna's point of view. "Anything else"

Tsuna thought and thought and remembered, "Ah! I saw some boys but I don't remember after that...I dazed (Well fainted but I wouldn't want to say) out and found myself home so yea… Is there something wrong Hibari-san?"

Hibari closed his eyes and replied, "Hn"

Tsuna flinched when Hibari took out his tonfas and swung at him and hits him in the stomach. Now on the ground coughing up blood…

Tsuna in pain looked up and Hibari while wiping blood off of himself, "*cough cough* what are you doing hibari-san? I didn't d-do anything wrong today"

Hibari just stared at Tsuna with his stoic expression then put his tonfas away, "Hmmm I guess it's not you"

Tsuna looked very confused now, "what?"

Hibari looked at Tsuna and said, "A group of boys were brutally beaten up by someone other than me Im trying to find out who it is"

Tsuna widened his eyes with anger and surprise, "HIBARI-SAN! I CAN N-NEVER H-HIT ANYONE I MEAN REALLY! YOU KNOW I CANT HARM EVEN A FLY!"

Hibari just sighed looking at the boy who was pouting in anger and pain also nearly crying, "Hn well go home now"

Tsuna stood up in pain and just nodded, "then I'll take my leave hibari-san"

-Tsuna at home-

(Tsuna talking in mind)

Tsuna lied down on his bed still wincing in pain, "ouch damn my stomach still hurts ugh why did Hibari-san even suspect me"

Suddenly a voice was heard

"Then why don't you beat up that guy?"

Tsuna jumped in fear looking around his surrounding and said, "HUH? w-whose t-there?"

"Oh! Forgot introduction! My name is Minoru and Im in your body and you can only talk to me in your mind"

Tsuna then answered in his mind, "So… Im talking to someone my mind?"

"Yea I guess"

*Tsuna hits his head against wall*

Minoru asked in surprise, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TSUNA!"

Tsuna then answered in his mind again, "Oh? I thought I went crazy so I wanted to check if I really did"

Minoru sighed, "well you didn't, Im your another personality"

Tsuna widened his eyes, "M-my other personality? W-wait are you saying I have two personality?"

Minoru laughed, "Hihihi yea"

Tsuna then was trying to process everything remembered what Hibari said and paled, "wait d-don't tell m-me it was y-you who beat up those b-b-boys did y-you?" thinking please say it was. PLEASE SAY IT WASN'T! Minoru could actually hear it since he is inside Tsuna and laughed

"Hihihi it was me. Hihihi those idiots won't bother you ever again"

Tsuna in shock asked, "WHY! WHAT IF THEY SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

Minoru then sighed and asked, "Do you know the reason Im here?"

Tsuna then thought and thought but had no clue, "No? Why?"

Minoru replied, "Because you wanted someone the help you and that feeling created me, which means I will be your best friend forever so you don't need anyone except me. Belong to me Tsuna and ill keep you happy forever"

Tsuna blushed to himself because that SO sounded like a confession then thought honestly, "So you won't ever leave me?"

Minoru replied, "Yea so only be with me and I'll never let anyone harm you ever"

Tsuna hesitated…but thought…he was always alone and his parents support wasn't enough for him then got himself an answer.

"Okay I will belong to you"

"Hihihihi good…very good"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 Another Personality

Shattered Beauty Chapter 3

-Next day-

Hibari was waiting in front of the gate as usual to bite some rule-breaking herbivores. He didn't see Tsuna the whole time. He felt rage as he thought what if the Herbivore is ditching…Oh Hell No…

Suddenly

Tsuna was behind him asking, "why are standing there hibari-san school is starting?"

Hibari turned around and saw the herbivore that seemed to have left his things in class and came out to ask him something.

(Inside hibari)

WTF when did he get here never noticed him coming in! Was he here before me? No way… right?

(Outside hibari)

Hibari glared at Tsuna, Herbivore when did you come to school?"

Tsuna smiled and answered, "I was here before you hehe"

Hibari was shocked because usually the boy would stutter and shake before him, just answered with a smile. He didn't show any expression and just said, "Hn go to class"

Tsuna smiled again and said, "Hai"

-In class-

It was one of Tsuna's most hated classes. Math Class because the teacher always picks on him and he just sucks at it.

The teacher smirked and asked Tsuna, "Tsunayoshi solve this problem"

(Inside Tsuna btw T=Tsuna and M=Minoru)

(T) "Dammit I don't know this…I hate the freaking teacher"

(M) "Tsuna the answer is 15. Surprise the teacher"

(T) "Thanks Minoru!"

(M) "hihi no problem bro"

(Outside Tsuna)

Tsuna smiled and answered, "The answer is 15"

The teacher clicked his tongue. "You got it right… good job Sawada"

-School ends-

Gokudera ran up to his Juudaime and said, "JUUDAIME IM SO PROUD! YOU ARE DEIFINITELY THE BEST BOSS IN THE WORLD! I SHALL SERVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT ASW YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN!"

Tsuna replied smiling nervously, "Thank you Gokudera-kun"

Yamamoto laughed and said, "Haha Tsuna me and Gokudera need to do something mind going home alone today?"

"Tsuna smiled, "Of course… Have fun on your date~", cooed Tsuna. Gokudera blushed and nodded and Yamamoto laughed.

After they disappeared, Tsuna went up the roof since hibari is nowhere in sight.

Tsuna then asked Minoru, "hey Minoru how can I see you? I mean you are inside me"

Minoru then replied, "If you sleep or rest you can see me in your mind"

Tsuna giggled and replied, "I see I hope I can see you and thank you directly"

Minoru didn't say anything until... "Sure... Hey Tsuna."

Tsuna while smiling answered, "yea Minoru?"

Minoru then said, "Tsuna don't talk to hibari. He is evil"

Tsuna was shocked…his smile disappeared, "Minoru I can't"

Minoru the asked, "why not Tsuna I thought you only need me"

Tsuna then answered, "You see I..." he was interrupted by Minoru.

Minoru sighed and replied, "I know… you fell in love with that guy right?"

Tsuna blushed madly, "h-huh how did you know"

Minoru sighed again, "I was with you since you were born of course it's something I know"

Tsuna then pleaded Minoru, "So Minoru please-!"

Minoru sadly answered, "Tsuna… that guy… did you know that he likes the girl name Chrome?"

Tsuna was shocked and pain stricken his heart, "W-what...w-where'd you get that info?"

Minoru silently answered, "when I was using your body at first I saw them kissing"

Suddenly the roof door opened which was next to Tsuna. He looked up and it was the last person he ever wanted to see. Hibari Kyouya.

"Herbivore what are you doing here"

"I-I…IM SORRY I WONT EVER COME UP HERE AGAIN!" Tsuna closed his eyes not wanted to see Hibari and ran out the door before hibari had a chance to grab him. Hibari looked down on the place where Tsuna was sitting. There were little drops of water. Hibari saw that it was tears. He was curious why the herbivore was crying but his pride just wouldn't let him so he sighed and walked back to his office.

-At Tsuna's house-

"O-Okaa-san I'm home"

"Oh! Tsu-kun come here and try this for-"

"I don't feel well. I'll be in my bed"

"Oh…Okay Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna in his room plopped down and started weeping on his pillow.

Minoru said, "Tsuna its okay I'll always be with you and never leave you like that guy"

Tsuna while weeping replied, "w-we were n-never together a-anyways...I'll only believe you Minoru"

Minoru then randomly to lighten the mood said, "Ah! Did you know you have another personality?"

Tsuna widened his eyes wiping his tears from blinding his eyes yelled, "WHAT"

Minoru shocked from the yelling said, "y-yea his name is Mamoru"

Tsuna asked curiously, "where is he?"

Minoru then replied, "He's in a deep slumber because you're not in death situation"

Tsuna then shocked asked, "w-wait he appears at death situations?"

Minoru replied, "Yea! I appear as your shelter and comfort but he saves you from death situations"

Tsuna asked sadly, "T-then why didn't he help me in my past bullied life...why?"

The mood was once again dark and sad…

Minoru sighed and answered, "That's because someone made him unable to come out and interact with us..."

Tsuna asked sadly, "who?"

Minoru sighed and answered once again…

"It was… **you****."**

Tsuna widened his eyes in complete shock… "h-huh"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4 Mamoru and Escape Plan

Shattered Beauty Chapter 4

Hey guys did you read the first three chapters I redid? OMG I was like rubbing my temple in distress. I redid all the chapters today…TODAY! HALLELUJAH~ Why don't we just get into the story before I lose all my brilliant ideas~

Tsuna shocked thought and thought and never remembered, "w-what I don't remember meeting him though"

Minoru replied, "Well do you still remember the incident in kindergarten?"

Tsuna thought and thought, "uhh…ah! You mean when the truck that was supposed to hit me accidently got crushed somehow… I still think it was superman (LOL)"

Minoru ignored the superman part, "yea about that... you did it"

Tsuna who choked on his own saliva yelled inside his mind, "WHAT?"

Minoru sighed and replied, "Well… technically Mamoru did it but you became afraid of him so he felt dejected locked himself." (What an excuse I came up with…yes. Yes I did a quote from Phineas and Ferb)

Tsuna then couldn't keep it in his mind, screams out loud "WHAT!"

BANG

Tsuna looked to the side and it was a gunshot. Reborn looked very tired. And very much pissed off…

Reborn glared at Tsuna making Tsuna flinch, "DAME-TSUNA WHATS THE HELL WRONG WITH YOU SHUT UP OR I WILL SERIOUSLY SHOOT YOU"

Tsuna with tears swelling up replied, "HIEEEE…I-I mean s-s-sorry Reborn"

Reborn glared once more and rubbed his temples *sigh* "I'm gonna take a nap so shut it will you"

*inside Tsuna*

Tsuna then noticed... "THAT'S IT!"

Minoru curiously asked, "What's it?"

Tsuna smiled, "I'll take a nap and find him!"

Minoru then said, "Good idea I'll be with you!"

*Tsuna dreaming*

Tsuna looked around, "huh… it's so weird...MINORU you there!"

Minoru's voice was heard by Tsuna, "yea I'm behind you"

Tsuna turned around and looked with completely surprise, "whoa! Y-you look like me except your blue!"

Minoru laughed and said, "hihi yea your brown I'm blue and Mamoru is yellow" (LOL SOUNDS SO RACIST BUT NO RACISM INTENDED GUYS!)

Tsuna giggled and said, "Okay let find Mamoru"

Minoru smiled and replied, "OKAY hihihihi"

-Inside Tsuna's dream world's world (LOL)-

Tsuna looked around and it was a field of flowers, "where is this place"

Minoru replied, "This is your imagination in kindergarten"

Tsuna seriously asked, "why kindergarten?"

Minoru replied sadly, "Mamoru's time stopped when he locked himself so please open him up again"

Tsuna thought and thought, Ah! I think I know where he is then"

Minoru asked, "Where?"

Tsuna just smiled, "there is another flower field that's all yellow where I dreamed of"

-At yellow flower field-

Tsuna squinting his eyes said, "I think I see something in the middle of the field"

Minoru happily said, "Let's go closer"

Tsuna and Minoru went deeper and deeper into the yellow flower field.

-At the middle of the flower field-

There was a huge egg like thing that seemed to be chained around. Inside there was a yellow boy version of Tsuna.

Tsuna yelled to the egg, "Mamoru wake up!"

There was no reply…

Tsuna tried again and yelled, "Mamoru I'm not afraid of you anymore its okay!"

More silence….

Minoru then tried yelling, "Oii Mamoru remember us? It's me Minoru and Tsuna!"

There was a reply, "Tsuna...Minoru?"

Tsuna then happy because of the response yelled again, "Yea let's let time flow in this place once again"

"Time...flow"

Tsuna then giggled, "Hehehe Mamoru I wished for you to be with me again"

Inside the egg... the boy suddenly opened his eyes. (It's like Tsuna's eyes when hdwm) The egg cracked opened and the chains disappeared… Suddenly the scene of the place changed. It was more like Namimori Park now… Then the boy smiled at Tsuna and said, "Okay"

After that Tsuna woke up.

Tsuna feeling giggly…yawned, "Well that was a nice nap"

Suddenly…

Reborn was next to him, "Hey Tsuna"

Tsuna normally just asked, "what is it Reborn?"

Reborn asked, "Who is Minoru and Mamoru"

Tsuna with widened eyes choked on his saliva and asked, "WHERED YOU HEAR THAT"

Reborn: well I heard you saying that in your dream

Tsuna turned his eyes away from Reborn and answered, "I-its none of your business"

Reborn smirked and answered, "Oh? Really"

Reborn stood up and took out Leon from his hat. Smirking in a evil way

Tsuna paled and asked, "R-Reborn what are you gonna do-! HIEEEE"

Leon changed into gun. Reborn got the gun loaded slowly smirking at Tsuna.

Tsuna still screaming, "HIEEEEE"

Reborn finally aimed the gun at Tsuna, "You better tell me or..."

Tsuna unconsciously yelled, "MAMORU"

Reborn was confused why would he call out a name?

Tsuna feeling lightheaded said, "damn I feel dizzy again Mamoru please don't hurt him badly just self defense me" then fainted… Reborn didn't hear what Tsuna said and went near him.

Reborn frowned, "dame-Tsuna wake up"

Suddenly

Tsuna/Mamoru stood up and glared at Reborn, "don't touch me reborn"

Reborn smirked, "oh? Do you know who you're saying that to Dame-Tsuna? You must be punished"

Tsuna/Mamoru laughed sadistically and said, "You… are you an idiot? It's time for you to learn that I am not your lackey"

Reborn and Tsuna fought for one full hour. Reborn was finally having fun in his battle.

Reborn while smirking said, "Wow dame-Tsuna you improved"

Tsuna/Mamoru still with an emotionless face said, "I went easy on you because he told me not to rough you up Reborn. Be thankful"

Reborn felt insulted but confused and his intelligent answer to that was, "Huh? Who is he?"

There was sudden silence

*inside reborn*

What the hell is he talking about? Who is he? When did he improve so much? Did he say that he was going easy with me? It doesn't seem like normal Tsuna. I need to research about this

*inside Tsuna*

Mamoru said to Tsuna, "I only self defended you, Tsuna the rest I'll leave it with you"

Tsuna smiling said, "Thanks Mamoru you're the best!"

Mamoru smirked and said, "That's right and you are too...Tsuna you only need us and you'll be happy"

Minoru also smiled, "yea Tsuna why don't we escape this place and find somewhere else to live"

Tsuna was shocked. He didn't see that coming but he thought if they ran away how peaceful would his life be. He doesn't have to deal with stupid teachers and tutor. He doesn't have to deal with his loud friends nor a tyrant prefect. He smiled and answered, "I like that. Okay when though"

Both M smirking answered, "Next Friday"

-Next day Monday-

Tsuna ran downstairs to the door yelling, "MOM REBORN IM GOING TO SCHOOL NOW!"

Reborn looked at the boy running and stopped the rushing boy, "hmm you seem to go early these days something good happening"

Tsuna looked away and answered, "I guess"

Reborn smirked, "with hibari?"

Tsuna didn't even blush and stared at the baby and said with a smile, "Nope something better... also I'm over hibari"

Reborn was shocked and his intelligent reply to that was, "huh?"

Tsuna looked at the clock and ran, "ah I got to go bye"

Reborn putting his hat down with a serious face, "I got to check out what is happening"

-At school-

Tsuna confronted the young prefect with a smile, "hi hibari-san"

Hibari just stared at the boy and said, "Hn"

*inside hibari*

"Why does he come so early in the morning did something happen to him? Damn I can't find a reason for him to be with him... wait…what am I thinking about? *sigh* why do I care... I wish I can tell him how I feel but my damn pride..."

-In class-

The teacher with a boring face said to the class, "I will be giving back quizzes from last week"

The bored class sighed and answered, "Hai sensei"

After the teacher gave out the test he proudly said, the highest grade in this place is 100% and the person is... Tsunayoshi Sawada"

Tsuna smiled and said, "thank you sensei"

Teacher again proudly looked at Tsuna with a smile then to the class with a disappointed face, "now everybody look at Tsuna and learn to be strong and determined like him"

The agitated class sighed and answered, "Yes sensei"

*inside Tsuna*

(T) "Hehehe the teacher will never understand me not the students not anyone except you guys"

(Both M) "Of course we are always with you on this"

-End of school-

Gokudera ran to his boss and yelled proudly, "Juudaime good job!"

Yamamoto smiled and said, "Yea Tsuna you did awesome"

Tsuna sighed in the inside but put out a smile, "yea..."

Both of the guardian looked at the smile. They felt like something was missing and asked. "Tsuna you don't look like yourself. Are you okay?"

Tsuna shocked that his guardians noticed just smiled nervously again and said, "hey I want to be alone bye"

Gokudera worried again, "did something happen to Juudaime"

Yamamoto smiled and assured Gokudera, "probably nothing important I mean it might be that he's tired from studying"

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto then looked down and said, "Hmm I hope"

Yamamoto with widened eyes said, "Wow"

Gokudera with a confused look asked, "What"

Yamamoto laughed and said, Haha you actually agreed with me for the first time"

Gokudera blushed and started yelling, "S-SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK!"

Yamamoto smiled and said, "MaaMaa"

-At the Namimori park-

Tsuna sat down on one of the swings and talked to his personalities, "hey Mamoru we are all alone only three of us right?"

Mamoru tried to find any energy life form but seems like nothing but animals were there, "seems so"

Tsuna then cracked his smile and became a pissed off face, "sigh I hate school"

Mamoru answered back, "don't worry we will take care of you when we escape this place"

Tsuna sighed in happiness and looked up at the sunset sky, "yea when we escape this place"

Mamoru suddenly in a serious tone said, "Hey Tsuna I sense something coming"

Tsuna curiously asked, "Who"

Mamoru checked and the life form seemed to be the prefect, "I think it's the guy you used to like… That Hibari guy"

Tsuna with a saddened eye said, "Oh"

*Hibari's part of story*

"Sigh finally finished paperwork…I wonder what the herbivore is doing?"

Suddenly from the window came the yellow bird, Hibird.

Hibird chirped, "Herbivore, Herbivore!"

Hibari looked at Hibird with a curious look and asked, "what about a herbivore"

Hibird then again replied, "dame-herbivore! Dame-Herbivore!"

Hibari with curious eyes again knew what Hibird was talking about because the only dame-herbivore in this place is Tsunayoshi.

Hibird then said, "Tsuna and Mamoru ESCAPE ESCAPE! Namimori Park!"

Hibari was majorly confused and stared at the bird seriously, "Hibird what are trying to tell me?"

Hibird again said the same thing, "Tsuna Mamoru ESCAPE! Namimori Park"

Hibari curiously thought, "Who is Mamoru? Escape what? What does this have to do with Tsunayoshi? They are located at Namimori Park?"

Hibari said with a serious face, "hmm I guess I'm gonna pass Namimori park"

Talking… more talking

Hibari listened to the voice and he was sure, "hmmm isn't this Tsunayoshi's voice"

The things Hibari hear from the chat…

Tsuna said, hey Mamoru we three are the only ones here right?"

Hibari thought, "who is this Mamoru and another one...there's no one there who is he talking to"

Tsuna looked happy looking at the sky, "yea when we escape this place"

Hibari thought much deeper, "escape? Escape where? Namimori? To where? With who? Who are Mamoru and the other one that's not even there? Is he on the phone? No is he crazy?"

*at park with hibari and Tsuna*

Tsuna smiling his fake smile, "Hello hibari-san"

Hibari looked and it was obvious that boy wasn't smiling in the inside. Hibari knew because it is what he does. Put on a poker face (LOL) but he just answered, "Hn"

Tsuna asked Hibari, "Hibari-san what brings you here?"

Hibari unintentionally glared at the boy, "That is none of your business Herbivore"

Tsuna with a shocked face looked down and said, "ah sorry hibari-san"

Hibari thinking, "Why did I say that I'm such an idiot" he face palms himself in the inside.

Tsuna just said quickly and left, "anyways I need to go bye, Bye Hibari-san"

Hibari sighed in the inside and answered, "Hn"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5 Vice Pres of Disciplinary Com

Chapter 5

As Tsuna reached his house he wondered,

"Why can't I face Hibari-san with a real smile is there something wrong with me"

When Tsuna thought that Minoru and Mamoru answered,

"Tsuna it's just because he is your fear there's no other reason right?"

Tsuna felt weird when Mamoru and Minoru said that but agreed

The Next Day

Tsuna woke up heavily, crying asking himself out loud,

"W-what was that?"

Minoru and Mamoru asked what's wrong because something felt really wrong

Tsuna replied shaking that he was alright in his mind so that Reborn wouldn't know

But in the end, Reborn asks Tsuna what was wrong but Tsuna did not want to answer him truthfully and said,

"N-nothing Reborn and I-I got to get ready for school."

Reborn said nothing and disappeared

At school

"Tsunayoshi Sawada report to the office please"

Tsuna was shocked wondering what he did wrong and Mamoru and Minoru was panicking if they did anything wrong

Suddenly Gokudera barged into the classroom and said,

"JUUDAIME ARE YOU OKAY?"

Tsuna was shaken by Gokudera's sudden appearance but still answered,

"G-Gokudera-kun everything is alright I'll go and ask if something happened, see you later."

At the office

Tsuna was wandering around in the empty office seeing who called him up but he only saw Hibari-san

"HIEEEE" exclaimed Tsuna in his mind while Mamoru and Minoru tried to calm him down

Tsuna finally calmed himself down and asked Hibari, "Hibari-san did you call for me?" shaking heavenly

"Hn, Herbivore you have been nominated into the Disciplinary Committee." Hibari as usual calmly answered with no emotion

Tsuna was panicking in his mind why in the world was he nominated was it a prank?

"Umm may I ask why I was nominated and who I was nominated by?" asked Tsuna

"The Teachers here nominated you because of your grades that rose up higher into the top 10."

"IM IN THE TOP 10 HIEEE!" Tsuna was shocked that he got into the top 10 when he was the lowest grade student just a few weeks ago.

Hibari was annoyed by the herbivore's shriek and took out his tonfas ready to bite but as soon as he did the herbivore shutted himself up

Hibari smirked and said," Anyways you'll be Vice president of the Disciplinary Committee. You must always come before school starts and go home at 4:00pm."

Tsuna was very much shocked almost enough to faint but his will and Mamoru and Minoru did not let him

It was total silence until hibari said," Why are you not giving me and answer?"

Tsuna panicked and just yelled, "HAI!"

School ends

Tsuna was half dead because of the news from school

But soon Minoru asked Tsuna, "Tsuna its okay I mean we will escape from here in few more days so ganbatte Tsuna"

Mamoru only said, "Ganbatte..."

When Tsuna came home he was shocked once more because Verde the green infant was in his room with Reborn

Tsuna shouted," R-Reborn why is V-Verde here?"

Reborn just calmly answered, "Shut up Dame-Tsuna and because you are acting weird and a bit too "good" I brought Verde to check what up with you."

Tsuna tried to run away from the room but it was locked. Tsuna looked back in shock seeing Verde with his weird machine

Tsuna asked, "V-verde what is that thing in your hands?"

Verde answered intelligently," Oh this thing reads your mind to see what's up with you. Nothing in anyone's mind can escape this thing kukuku"

Tsuna panicked thinking what if they find out but Mamoru and Minoru and their plan will everything be over?

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6 Verde Finds Out

Shattered Beauty Chapter 4

Hey guys did you read the first three chapters I redid? OMG I was like rubbing my temple in distress. I redid all the chapters today…TODAY! HALLELUJAH~ Why don't we just get into the story before I lose all my brilliant ideas~

Tsuna shocked thought and thought and never remembered, "w-what I don't remember meeting him though"

Minoru replied, "Well do you still remember the incident in kindergarten?"

Tsuna thought and thought, "uhh…ah! You mean when the truck that was supposed to hit me accidently got crushed somehow… I still think it was superman (LOL)"

Minoru ignored the superman part, "yea about that... you did it"

Tsuna who choked on his own saliva yelled inside his mind, "WHAT?"

Minoru sighed and replied, "Well… technically Mamoru did it but you became afraid of him so he felt dejected locked himself." (What an excuse I came up with…yes. Yes I did a quote from Phineas and Ferb)

Tsuna then couldn't keep it in his mind, screams out loud "WHAT!"

BANG

Tsuna looked to the side and it was a gunshot. Reborn looked very tired. And very much pissed off…

Reborn glared at Tsuna making Tsuna flinch, "DAME-TSUNA WHATS THE HELL WRONG WITH YOU SHUT UP OR I WILL SERIOUSLY SHOOT YOU"

Tsuna with tears swelling up replied, "HIEEEE…I-I mean s-s-sorry Reborn"

Reborn glared once more and rubbed his temples *sigh* "I'm gonna take a nap so shut it will you"

*inside Tsuna*

Tsuna then noticed... "THAT'S IT!"

Minoru curiously asked, "What's it?"

Tsuna smiled, "I'll take a nap and find him!"

Minoru then said, "Good idea I'll be with you!"

*Tsuna dreaming*

Tsuna looked around, "huh… it's so weird...MINORU you there!"

Minoru's voice was heard by Tsuna, "yea I'm behind you"

Tsuna turned around and looked with completely surprise, "whoa! Y-you look like me except your blue!"

Minoru laughed and said, "hihi yea your brown I'm blue and Mamoru is yellow" (LOL SOUNDS SO RACIST BUT NO RACISM INTENDED GUYS!)

Tsuna giggled and said, "Okay let find Mamoru"

Minoru smiled and replied, "OKAY hihihihi"

-Inside Tsuna's dream world's world (LOL)-

Tsuna looked around and it was a field of flowers, "where is this place"

Minoru replied, "This is your imagination in kindergarten"

Tsuna seriously asked, "why kindergarten?"

Minoru replied sadly, "Mamoru's time stopped when he locked himself so please open him up again"

Tsuna thought and thought, Ah! I think I know where he is then"

Minoru asked, "Where?"

Tsuna just smiled, "there is another flower field that's all yellow where I dreamed of"

-At yellow flower field-

Tsuna squinting his eyes said, "I think I see something in the middle of the field"

Minoru happily said, "Let's go closer"

Tsuna and Minoru went deeper and deeper into the yellow flower field.

-At the middle of the flower field-

There was a huge egg like thing that seemed to be chained around. Inside there was a yellow boy version of Tsuna.

Tsuna yelled to the egg, "Mamoru wake up!"

There was no reply…

Tsuna tried again and yelled, "Mamoru I'm not afraid of you anymore its okay!"

More silence….

Minoru then tried yelling, "Oii Mamoru remember us? It's me Minoru and Tsuna!"

There was a reply, "Tsuna...Minoru?"

Tsuna then happy because of the response yelled again, "Yea let's let time flow in this place once again"

"Time...flow"

Tsuna then giggled, "Hehehe Mamoru I wished for you to be with me again"

Inside the egg... the boy suddenly opened his eyes. (It's like Tsuna's eyes when hdwm) The egg cracked opened and the chains disappeared… Suddenly the scene of the place changed. It was more like Namimori Park now… Then the boy smiled at Tsuna and said, "Okay"

After that Tsuna woke up.

Tsuna feeling giggly…yawned, "Well that was a nice nap"

Suddenly…

Reborn was next to him, "Hey Tsuna"

Tsuna normally just asked, "what is it Reborn?"

Reborn asked, "Who is Minoru and Mamoru"

Tsuna with widened eyes choked on his saliva and asked, "WHERED YOU HEAR THAT"

Reborn: well I heard you saying that in your dream

Tsuna turned his eyes away from Reborn and answered, "I-its none of your business"

Reborn smirked and answered, "Oh? Really"

Reborn stood up and took out Leon from his hat. Smirking in a evil way

Tsuna paled and asked, "R-Reborn what are you gonna do-! HIEEEE"

Leon changed into gun. Reborn got the gun loaded slowly smirking at Tsuna.

Tsuna still screaming, "HIEEEEE"

Reborn finally aimed the gun at Tsuna, "You better tell me or..."

Tsuna unconsciously yelled, "MAMORU"

Reborn was confused why would he call out a name?

Tsuna feeling lightheaded said, "damn I feel dizzy again Mamoru please don't hurt him badly just self defense me" then fainted… Reborn didn't hear what Tsuna said and went near him.

Reborn frowned, "dame-Tsuna wake up"

Suddenly

Tsuna/Mamoru stood up and glared at Reborn, "don't touch me reborn"

Reborn smirked, "oh? Do you know who you're saying that to Dame-Tsuna? You must be punished"

Tsuna/Mamoru laughed sadistically and said, "You… are you an idiot? It's time for you to learn that I am not your lackey"

Reborn and Tsuna fought for one full hour. Reborn was finally having fun in his battle.

Reborn while smirking said, "Wow dame-Tsuna you improved"

Tsuna/Mamoru still with an emotionless face said, "I went easy on you because he told me not to rough you up Reborn. Be thankful"

Reborn felt insulted but confused and his intelligent answer to that was, "Huh? Who is he?"

There was sudden silence

*inside reborn*

What the hell is he talking about? Who is he? When did he improve so much? Did he say that he was going easy with me? It doesn't seem like normal Tsuna. I need to research about this

*inside Tsuna*

Mamoru said to Tsuna, "I only self defended you, Tsuna the rest I'll leave it with you"

Tsuna smiling said, "Thanks Mamoru you're the best!"

Mamoru smirked and said, "That's right and you are too...Tsuna you only need us and you'll be happy"

Minoru also smiled, "yea Tsuna why don't we escape this place and find somewhere else to live"

Tsuna was shocked. He didn't see that coming but he thought if they ran away how peaceful would his life be. He doesn't have to deal with stupid teachers and tutor. He doesn't have to deal with his loud friends nor a tyrant prefect. He smiled and answered, "I like that. Okay when though"

Both M smirking answered, "Next Friday"

-Next day Monday-

Tsuna ran downstairs to the door yelling, "MOM REBORN IM GOING TO SCHOOL NOW!"

Reborn looked at the boy running and stopped the rushing boy, "hmm you seem to go early these days something good happening"

Tsuna looked away and answered, "I guess"

Reborn smirked, "with hibari?"

Tsuna didn't even blush and stared at the baby and said with a smile, "Nope something better... also I'm over hibari"

Reborn was shocked and his intelligent reply to that was, "huh?"

Tsuna looked at the clock and ran, "ah I got to go bye"

Reborn putting his hat down with a serious face, "I got to check out what is happening"

-At school-

Tsuna confronted the young prefect with a smile, "hi hibari-san"

Hibari just stared at the boy and said, "Hn"

*inside hibari*

"Why does he come so early in the morning did something happen to him? Damn I can't find a reason for him to be with him... wait…what am I thinking about? *sigh* why do I care... I wish I can tell him how I feel but my damn pride..."

-In class-

The teacher with a boring face said to the class, "I will be giving back quizzes from last week"

The bored class sighed and answered, "Hai sensei"

After the teacher gave out the test he proudly said, the highest grade in this place is 100% and the person is... Tsunayoshi Sawada"

Tsuna smiled and said, "thank you sensei"

Teacher again proudly looked at Tsuna with a smile then to the class with a disappointed face, "now everybody look at Tsuna and learn to be strong and determined like him"

The agitated class sighed and answered, "Yes sensei"

*inside Tsuna*

(T) "Hehehe the teacher will never understand me not the students not anyone except you guys"

(Both M) "Of course we are always with you on this"

-End of school-

Gokudera ran to his boss and yelled proudly, "Juudaime good job!"

Yamamoto smiled and said, "Yea Tsuna you did awesome"

Tsuna sighed in the inside but put out a smile, "yea..."

Both of the guardian looked at the smile. They felt like something was missing and asked. "Tsuna you don't look like yourself. Are you okay?"

Tsuna shocked that his guardians noticed just smiled nervously again and said, "hey I want to be alone bye"

Gokudera worried again, "did something happen to Juudaime"

Yamamoto smiled and assured Gokudera, "probably nothing important I mean it might be that he's tired from studying"

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto then looked down and said, "Hmm I hope"

Yamamoto with widened eyes said, "Wow"

Gokudera with a confused look asked, "What"

Yamamoto laughed and said, Haha you actually agreed with me for the first time"

Gokudera blushed and started yelling, "S-SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK!"

Yamamoto smiled and said, "MaaMaa"

-At the Namimori park-

Tsuna sat down on one of the swings and talked to his personalities, "hey Mamoru we are all alone only three of us right?"

Mamoru tried to find any energy life form but seems like nothing but animals were there, "seems so"

Tsuna then cracked his smile and became a pissed off face, "sigh I hate school"

Mamoru answered back, "don't worry we will take care of you when we escape this place"

Tsuna sighed in happiness and looked up at the sunset sky, "yea when we escape this place"

Mamoru suddenly in a serious tone said, "Hey Tsuna I sense something coming"

Tsuna curiously asked, "Who"

Mamoru checked and the life form seemed to be the prefect, "I think it's the guy you used to like… That Hibari guy"

Tsuna with a saddened eye said, "Oh"

*Hibari's part of story*

"Sigh finally finished paperwork…I wonder what the herbivore is doing?"

Suddenly from the window came the yellow bird, Hibird.

Hibird chirped, "Herbivore, Herbivore!"

Hibari looked at Hibird with a curious look and asked, "what about a herbivore"

Hibird then again replied, "dame-herbivore! Dame-Herbivore!"

Hibari with curious eyes again knew what Hibird was talking about because the only dame-herbivore in this place is Tsunayoshi.

Hibird then said, "Tsuna and Mamoru ESCAPE ESCAPE! Namimori Park!"

Hibari was majorly confused and stared at the bird seriously, "Hibird what are trying to tell me?"

Hibird again said the same thing, "Tsuna Mamoru ESCAPE! Namimori Park"

Hibari curiously thought, "Who is Mamoru? Escape what? What does this have to do with Tsunayoshi? They are located at Namimori Park?"

Hibari said with a serious face, "hmm I guess I'm gonna pass Namimori park"

Talking… more talking

Hibari listened to the voice and he was sure, "hmmm isn't this Tsunayoshi's voice"

The things Hibari hear from the chat…

Tsuna said, hey Mamoru we three are the only ones here right?"

Hibari thought, "who is this Mamoru and another one...there's no one there who is he talking to"

Tsuna looked happy looking at the sky, "yea when we escape this place"

Hibari thought much deeper, "escape? Escape where? Namimori? To where? With who? Who are Mamoru and the other one that's not even there? Is he on the phone? No is he crazy?"

*at park with hibari and Tsuna*

Tsuna smiling his fake smile, "Hello hibari-san"

Hibari looked and it was obvious that boy wasn't smiling in the inside. Hibari knew because it is what he does. Put on a poker face (LOL) but he just answered, "Hn"

Tsuna asked Hibari, "Hibari-san what brings you here?"

Hibari unintentionally glared at the boy, "That is none of your business Herbivore"

Tsuna with a shocked face looked down and said, "ah sorry hibari-san"

Hibari thinking, "Why did I say that I'm such an idiot" he face palms himself in the inside.

Tsuna just said quickly and left, "anyways I need to go bye, Bye Hibari-san"

Hibari sighed in the inside and answered, "Hn"

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7 The Ring and The Escape

Chapter 7

I DONT OWN ANY OF KHR NOT EVEN CHARACTERS if I did HIBARI AND TSUNA WOULD HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED

LET'S START THE THING NOW

Wed. Morning

Tsuna was rushing to school because now he is vice pres of the DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE

Tsuna was panting but thinking, "What will Verde do with the information that Minoru gave him. WILL HE EXPERIMENT ON HIM! HIEEE"

Tsuna was scared because hibari was in front of the school gate but went up front and said,

"Good Morning H-Hibari-san..."

"Hn. Herbivore go to the Disciplinary Committee office and wait there for me"

"H-Hai"

Tsuna walked into the disciplinary office and sat down on the chair with desk that was written "Tsunayoshi Vice President".

But he stood up and went to Hibari's empty seat and wandered around and found a small box.

"Hmm? I wonder what it is"

Minoru suddenly asked, "Hey Tsuna, open the box I wonder what's in it."

Tsuna was shocked and said, "no way I can do that Minoru I'll get killed if I do."

"Fine then switch with me or Mamoru then we all will be safe."

"b-but..."

"No buts, c'mon Tsuna"

"Fine"

Mamoru comes out and looks at the small box and opened it...

Tsuna was shocked and cried inside without tears on his real face and Minoru was comforting him but smiling?

All of a sudden Hibari comes in and finds Tsuna (Mamoru) with the box and with death aura asks,

"Herbivore what are you doing?"

Tsuna inside told Mamoru to jump out of the window and run away from Hibari as fast as he can

"Hi Hibari-san nice to meet you but I'm gonna leave now." Mamoru smiled and jumped out which scared Hibari inside.

Hibari ran toward the window and looked down but didn't see anyone at all.

"Sigh...I wonder if he saw it... I should have hidden it. Well I was going to ask him out with it.

I should find that herbivore and ask...

Mamoru ran all the way to the abandoned alley where no one usually comes and let Tsuna out.

"Why...why did Hibari-san have a ring?...why"

Tears fell out onto his pale skin

Minoru didn't want to say it but told Tsuna, "maybe it was for Chrome...Maybe he was gonna ask her out."

"Tsuna it's alright I mean we all knew." said Mamoru.

"B-But my feelings for him...it's not disappearing...it hurts so much Minoru"

"Tsuna why don't we might as well escape tonight..."

"..."

"Tsuna...We promise you we will never leave you and protect you after we escape..."

"...okay let's do the plan tonight...'

As Tsuna returned home...

"Dame-Tsuna why is your eyes so puffed up did you get rejected?"

"..."

"Wait...seriously did you?"

"Reborn I don't feel well can you go sleep in I-pin and Lambo's room...please"

"Okay...but you owe me one then dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna was glad Reborn agreed with his plead and gave him the best smile he could put on his face and said,

"Thanks"

That night at 1am

"Tsuna did you pack up for everything?"

"Yea Mamoru I did I think I'm ready to go... Hey Mamoru"

"Yea?"

"Can you come out and find a place for me I feel weak right now..."

"Sure good night"

But Tsuna said, "WAIT"

"What's wrong Tsuna?"

"Can I write a letter just to calm them down a bit when they notice?"

"Sure"

After he finishes writing letter

"Okay good night you guy"

"Good night" Said both but they had a smile...a frightening smile that Tsuna didn't notice...

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8 The News of Tsuna

Chapter 8

Hey I MADE MY OWN SHORT THING WITH CHARACTER THINGY

Tsuna smiled nervously, "H-hi"

"Hey Tsuna I feel like crying"

"What's wrong author?"

"I was eating a cheesecake just now but I was gonna enjoy the last bite but..."

"But what?"

"IT FELL AND MY DOG ATE IT WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hibari comes into this chat and says, "Weak Herbivore crying over such thing"

"Well hibari you won't be able to say that anymore that the story goes into its panic moment"

Tsuna noticed and says, "AUTHOR WHY DID I RUN AWAY"

Hibari has a death aura," why is my Herbivore away from me"

*cough cough* *panic* "BACK TO THE SHOW"

The next day when everything was silent all of a sudden there was a scream from Nana which is Tsuna's Mom

Reborn hears the screaming inside Tsuna's room and runs there asking Nana what happen

"R-Reborn Tsuna he isn't here...His clothes and money and stuff...it isnt here..."

They searched the whole room until they found a letter saying:

_Dear my family,_

_Ummm I have nothing to say and I don't mind if you don't forgive me._

_I ran away. I don't like this place anymore I hate my surrounding so I ran._

_Hey Reborn you asked me why I was so strange right?_

_I'll tell you the REAL reason the Verde didn't say. Don't Blame Verde I told him not to in trade for some information._

_The real reason is because I have 2 other personalities in me...Strange huh_

_They promised me forever happiness in their hands alone us 3._

_Also if my friend's wonder tell them that I'm dead or that I'm on a training mission alone with no other information._

_But I rather ask you to tell them that I am dead..._

_Also Kaa-san Im sorry but I'm such a selfish child leaving you alone. Even father's not there...Im really sorry._

_I don't ask for your forgiveness that I don't deserve._

_From yours truly, Tsunayoshi Sawada._

"It seems he cried while writing this...there are dry tear drop marks on the paper...my poor baby"

"Nana, it's all right I'll try to find him as soon as possible and let's do as Tsuna said, "Let's tell them that he's on training because telling that he's dead is a bit.."

"Okay *cry cry*"

At school hibari is in front of the gate thinking,

"Why is the Herbivore late is he ditching...grrr if I see him I'll bite him to death"

"Where's Juudaime he's late"

"MaaMaa Gokudera maybe he's busy"

"SHUT UP YOU BASEBALL IDIOT"

"Hahaha"

The guardians were all surprised when they heard something from the roof saying,

"ALL THE GUARDIAN COME TO THE ROOF IF YOU DO NOT BELONG IN THE DECIMO GUARDIAN AND COME TO ROOF I SHALL BEAT YOU UP."

The Decimo guardians all rounded up at the school roof and saw Reborn and murmured what's happening.

"Anyways who guys Tsuna will not come to school"

Everyone was surprised especially Hibari but he did not show it.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO JUUDAIME IS HE HURT?"

"No Gokudera. He is on a training mission. I cannot tell you any other information but anyways yea that's the news."

Everyone was panicking why would he go and why didn't he tell any of them? They all went down the roof except Reborn and Hibari.

"Hey Hibari do you like Tsuna?"

"No"

"If you say the truth I'll tell you the real reason"

"...I do...I like that little herbivore..." Hibari answered truthfully in order to find his little herbivore.

"Hibari I should tell you to give up before telling you the reason."

"What are you saying infant" Hibari was annoyed greatly.

"You see Tsuna...He disappeared..."

Hibari was shocked from this news

"What do you mean?"

"That Dame-Tsuna ran away and I'm trying to find him though but he seems out of this town"

Hibari suddenly remembered that thing he heard at Namimori Park and told Reborn about it.

"I see, also Hibari did you ever see something strange about Tsuna for example something he would never do?"

"Well yesterday I saw him jump out of the disciplinary committee room on the second floor with yellow eyes."

"Hibari I know this is shocking especially for you but Tsuna seems to have split personality and 2 of them too"

Hibari was once again shocked but this time it showed on his face which reborn was shocked about to.

"I asked Verde and he says the two personalities names are Mamoru and Minoru and Tsuna's eye color changes when they are out."

"I see...i'll help search for him with you"

After the conversation Hibari laid down on the sofa in the Disciplinary Committee thinking,

"Where did you go Tsuna...why have you left me?"

"Kufufufu I heard the story"

Hibari jumped out of the sofa and took out his tonfas in battle mode

"Kufufufu Kyouya you shouldn't be so hostile"

It was Mukuro Rokudo. Hibari's most hated person in this thing.

"Want me to help? Kufufufu"

"I don't need a herbivores help in this"

"Kufufufu if you say so **KYOUYA** kufufufu."

Before Hibari could attack him, Mukuro disappeared in mist.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9: 3 Years of Pain and Suffering

Chapter 9

"So tired I feel so sleepy. I think I'm gonna sleep now."

Tsuna enters and says, "NO DONT GANBATTE"

Hibari enters, "IF YOU DO ILL BITE YOU TO DEATH"

"HIEEE"

Mukuro appears

"Kufufufu want me to give you some ideas my dear"

"Uh sure?"

"How about me with Tsuna and happily ever after kufufufu"

"I shall bite you to death pineapple"

"Bring it birdie"

"S-Stop I mean we shouldn't fight"

Enters Mamoru and Minoru with their own bodies

"Hihihi yea you guys shouldn't fight. I mean Tsuna is with US not YOU GUYS"

"Shishishishi that's right"

*Mamoru and Minoru hugs Tsuna*

pisses off Hibari and Mukuro so the both said," I'll BITE/KILL YOU TWO!"

ANYWAYS LETS GET THE STORY STARTED

3 years after Tsuna's disappearance...

"Hey Mamoru time to go do your job"

"Okay Tsuna"

"Hey Minoru..."

"Yea Tsuna"

"What do you think the others are doing now? Do you think they're still searching for me?"

"Tsuna forget them. They are harm to you."

"I can't..."

"Hey Tsuna want me to make you forget them"

"y-you can do that?"

"Yea"

"Can I visit Namimori for the last time after Mamoru finishes his job and before you erase my memory of it?"

"Sure"

So the now Tsuna is 18 I guess and also Minoru and Mamoru. Mamoru is good at fighting so his job is assassin and he is the second best assassin but no one has ever seen him because Tsuna did not want anyone to figure out his looks. He even wears a mask.

After Mamoru's mission 10pm

"Hey Mamoru can you head to Namimori junior high school roof?"

"Sure Tsuna"

"Make sure no one sees you though Mamoru or we will get caught in the horrible sufferings again.

At the roof of school

"Wow it's the way it is...the sky is beautiful as always up here..."

Goes into old class room

"Still same seat I remember I doodled on it and got in trouble...hehe...

Goes the disciplinary committee room

"Hehe it seems hibari san comes here once in a while there's still his name as president of the committee how funny...I guess people never change..."

Back at roof

"Haaa...I'm going to miss you guys and this town Namimori...I'm going to miss you hibari"

"Whose there"

Tsuna and Mamoru flinched because they didn't feel any presence...

They hid in the corner that can't be seen which used to be Tsuna's hideout...

"Hmmm was I wrong I heard something."

"This voice it's so familiar... it sounds like...hibari-sans?"

"Sigh I must have gotten crazy now from work I wonder where that little herbivore went"

"Huh is he talking about me...was he searching for me...no way..."

Tsuna stood up in the shadow not little his presence show and stood silent behind hibari but he turned around and saw a figure which jumped to the highest part of the roof.

"Whose there! For trespassing I shall bite you to death"

"Hehehehe still the same sentence huh...oops I accidently talked out loud!"

"..Herbivore...? Is that you...?"

"Don't come closer...and yea"

Hibari was shocked that his Herbivore was here...he was so glad that he was alright...

"Herbivore where were you?"

"That's classified information"

"Are you back for sure"

"No...I'm leaving once more but this time forever..."

Hibari felt pain in his chest after he heard that he was disappearing once again but he stood his ground and said,

"Im not gonna let you..."

'Hahaha you won't let me...well I don't think you will have your ways"

"Why did you disappear...was it because of your split personalities?"

Tsuna was shocked."H-How did you know about them?"

"So it is because of them huh"

"No...It's because I want to be free"

Hibari was confused...The herbivore wanted to be free? Free from what...reality?

"Herbivore show me your face take off that mask..."

"Hehe sure since it's the last time you'll ever see my face"

Tsuna took off the mask and hibari was dead frozen. Tsuna's innocent brown eyes turned to dark murderous eyes almost enough to kill the person instantly.

"Tsuna what happen to you? WHAT THE HELL DID YOUR PERSONALITIES DO TO YOU!"

"Hahahaha finally saying my name now? Also they did nothing bad to me it was this cruel world who made me like this soon I'll forget about you guys... I'll hide my presence living freely..."

"What do you mean forget about us?"

"I can erase my memories but I wanted to see Namimori once more but I never thought I'd collide with you... ah I guess I should go home now"

"I won't let you"

"Haha so this is how it is huh...the world is so cruel I guess our last meeting ends with a battle."

*battle between Tsuna and Hibari*

Hibari thinking, "damn this kid got stronger...way stronger"

"What do you think? I got a lot stronger right? I don't want to kill you so I didn't bring Mamoru into this fight."

"Mamoru? Your other personality?"

"Yea also this battle is over Hehehe"

"What do you mean..!"

Hibari froze, he paralyzed. But what shocked him more was when he heard Tsuna say...

"Hibari-san did you know I used to love you but I guess my love never came true"

*Hibari is talking in his mind for a while because he's paralyzed and he can't talk just to tell you people*

"What does he mean? He "loved" me? Never came true?"

"Hibari-san you like Chrome right?"

Hibari was shocked thinking, "What is he talking about I liked him not Chrome!"

"Remember the last day we saw each other it was when Mamoru opened the box with a ring in it? It was for Chrome right"

"NO! IT WAS FOR YOU...DAMMIT IF I COULD SPEAK!"

"That day I sure felt rejected haha I feel like crying but you know what hibari-san? I CANT CRY HAHAHA!"

"Can't cry?"

"You must be wondering right? It's because I lost nearly all my emotions the day I left this town hahaha...now I only laugh"

"Tsuna..."

Tsuna sat and looked at the paralyzed young boy's eyes and smiled saying,

"It sure is nice when you can only smile hahaha"

Hibari never felt like this before but he was afraid...not afraid of Tsuna but afraid for Tsuna...

"What has he been going through?"

"Hibari-san do you know what my job is right now I'm an assassin...so much blood everyday it feels like I'm in pretty red crimson snow, dancing"

"...Tsuna..."

"Hibari since it's the last time I see you and last remember you let me say this with a smile...I Love You Kyouya"

Tsuna jumped off the roof and disappeared and hibari became mobile but sat still with his hands on his face screaming...tears ran down...something that usually doesn't happen

He felt like he was in deep pain not physically but mentally thinking what has Tsuna done to deserve this pain and suffering and what did he do to make him misunderstand his love. But soon the morning came...

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10 Fated Battle Meeting?

Hi guys the story is a bit twisted right? But I assure you I am a bright yet scary person. I can be sadistic and masochistic but mostly sadistic. Anyways why don't we do some chats with our characters.

Enters Tsuna running toward author attacking

"WHAT THE FREAK TSUNA?"

Tsuna panting, "WHY AM I LIKE THAT?"

"Like what?"

"I look like I'm distorted in the story"

"Don't you hate mafia anyways?"

"Yea I do but still..."

"Im kind of helping in some kind of twisted way"

Enters hibari with death aura around while gripping onto his tonfas ready to attack

"HIEEE what's wrong with you Kyo?"

"DONT CALL ME THAT HERBIVORE and why Tsuna is like that"

"Sigh I don't want to explain again so MUKURO KNOW YOUR HERE! COME AND EXPLAIN WHY I DID THIS!"

Appears Mukuro

"Kufufufu Okay if you wish... She said something about me and Tsuna happily ever after in the end."

"I did not"

"Kufufufu then there is nothing that you have told me"

"Either way I won't let that happen pineapple"

"Kufufufu as much I want to kill the author making Tsuna like that but I will have Tsuna and I shall defeat you once more."

*battle between Mukuro and Hibari while I drink tea with Tsuna"

Tsuna sipped his tea," so what will happen in the end?

"Can't tell you I don't want to spoil the story"

"Also Tsuna your assassin code name is Undying"

"Why?"

"Well I wanted to do freedom but that would be too simple so I did undying pretty nice right?"

"I guess...anyways once again this VampHibari does not own any part of real KHR"

BACK TO THE STORY

Inside Tsuna

Minoru happily told, "Hey Mamoru we got a job in our hands for 5 millions"

Mamoru curiously asked, "From who Minoru?"

Minoru opened the letter and his face darkened, "The Vongolas..."

Minoru and Mamoru both asked Tsuna, "Tsuna do you know what a Vongola is?"

Tsuna innocently told, "Nope what is it."

The split personalities sighed in relief and told Tsuna, "Somewhere you never should go without your weapon or any fighting gear."

Tsuna never was told that by his soul mates (LOL just wanted to write that…Hibari might kill me but like I care Haha), "Why?"

They said it sternly, "It's for you to not suffer"

Minoru then asked Tsuna, "Tsuna remember those horrible people who beat up to death?"

(BTW Tsuna's old memories were replaced by fake memories that were created by Minoru and Mamoru.)

Tsuna was suddenly in an agitated mood by that memory (Which is fake), "yea those hateful bastards what about them?"

Mamoru straightforwardly said, "They are from Vongola"

Tsuna snapped and laughed, "Hahahaha why don't we take the mission and kill them as well? I bet it'll be like beautiful red snow hahaha"

Minoru and Mamoru loved how Tsuna was and said, "If it is what you wish for Tsuna we shall murder the whole Vongola"

At Italy, Vongola Headquarter

"Hey infant are you sure you want to send an "unknown" assassin to this mission?"

Reborn smirked, "it's okay he's a professional and I heard he's the no.1 assassin these days"

"Also Hibari you shall be with him to this mission"

Hibari was angered, "No thanks infant, if it's a mission I go alone. You know how I am."

"No I don't know how you are, so go on this mission or ill make you regret not listening at the first place." As he threatened Reborn smirked while Hibari had a disgusted expression

Hibari clicked his tongue, "Tch fine but only this one"

Reborn then with a serious face said, "Also Hibari when you fight along with this one put this tracker thing on his back where he won't notice"

Hibari curiously asked, "Why?"

Reborn with a stern face said, "Just do it"

The next day at Tsuna's Home

Tsuna said, "Mamoru"

Mamoru asked Tsuna, "yea Tsuna what's wrong"

Tsuna said with a disgusted face, "Another mail came from the client"

Mamoru with a stern face asked, "What does it say"

Tsuna explained, "It seems a male 23 years old name Hibari Kyouya is coming along on this mission. I feel like this name is familiar. Do you know him?"

Mamoru said, "Minoru"

Minoru sighed, "Yea I know Mamoru"

Minoru then said, "Tsuna..."

Tsuna asked, "Yea? What's wrong?"

Minoru with another lie said, "He was one of them who experimented and beat you up."

"Let's kill him." Tsuna said with his murderous eyes was raging with anger and hatred.

The M's had a smile on their faces, "we will do as you say Tsuna."

Tsuna with a sadistic face said, "Guys let's put on a disguise they will never discover Hehehe"

Mamoru and Minoru also had a sadistic face, "shishishi/hihihihi agreed"

At the place where the mission starts Hibari and Tsuna in disguise meets

"Hello my name is Undying and yours is Hibari Kyouya am I right"

"You don't need to know that"

"Sheesh how cold hahaha"

Inside hibari

"He seems so like him...no he can't be...hes so different. Yea I must be thinking wrong"

Outside

"Ah it seems like our target is here with a lot of members wao this is gonna be one heck of a fight"

Tsuna jumped down which surprised hibari.

"Hi are you guys from the Potenza group"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Oh it seems like I'm right...well then bye bye"

"Huh?-"

Tsuna striked the man like in speed of maha (faster than light speed I heard).Hibari was surprised and was amused by this man.

"Let's see… wao it seems like there 200 men. Make me happy boys"

"Wao that small herbivore sure is crazy I guess I'll just leave him with this"

*battle of undying and Potenza group men*

Hibari watched the kid go wild but at the same time amazed because when the child kills it seems like he is dancing in red crimson Sakura petals...no...It's more like snow...he remembered something like that being spoken but couldn't put his finger to it.

*end of the battle*

"...tch."

Hibari wondered why the child just clicked his tongue

"..That wasn't fun...who will give me the excitement I deserve."

Hibari smirked and thought that child was the same like him. All of a sudden he looked at Hibari and smiled. Hibari wondered why until.

*clash*

The child striked toward hibari but missed for hibari was blocking him with his tonfas

"Haha finally the excitement! If I kill you then I'll be doing a revenge on Vongola and be satisfied two birds with one stone haha"

Hibari wondered what the child was talking about...revenge against Vongola. What did our group just do to him?

Hibari finally remembered his mission from reborn. He was to put a tracker without the child noticing.

They clashed without wasting any time. No one will believe this unbelievably speedy battle. They injured each other by cuts and cuts.

They both were happy until...

*BANG*

Hibari was shocked...the child was shot and was fallen...the guy who shot him was murdered by hibari who was angered for not fighting with the child till the end.

BUT...

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11 Battle Potenza

Chapter 11

YAWN its like 11:26 pm so sleepy i need to go to church tomorrow!

enters Tsuna

"I k-killed 2-200 p-people?"

"yawn yea why"

*tsuna falls weakly and cries*

enters hibari and mukuro

both,"WHAT HAPPENED HERBIVORE/DARLING"

"i killed people... waaaaaaaaaah"

Both evil stare at author...

"umm yea its for self defense as an assassin..."

"herbivore do you have a death wish because your about to be bitten to death"

"kufufuf no matter how much i hate Kyouya i have to agree with him on this"

Haha i have 2 good body guards

*whistle*

enters Minoru and Mamoru

"you called us "master""

it feels so good to be called master anyways mamoru defeat hibari and minoru defeat mukuro for me will you

"Hai"

*battle between them*

"I have queston?"

What is it Tsuna?

"when we do this why does someone always fight and how do you know who is me mamoru or minoru when you never explain the eye sometimes?"

Good question i dont know its for my entertainment and Mamoru laughs shishishi while minoru laughs hihihihi and you have haha or hehe

anyways START CHAPTER

"damn that hurts"

Hibari looked back quickly where the boy was found dead but now is alive.

"Didnt you die?"

"shishishi i wont die that easily"

Hibari was wondering wait he should be bleeding but where is the blood?

Mamoru whispered but hibari heard and was shocked

"hey tsuna you alright in there? minoru how is he...okie he's alive but fainted then nurse him."

Hibari was shocked for what he heard and asked,

"Hey is your name Mamoru by chance"

"shishishi how did you know i mean oops"

Hibari's eyes widen as he asked him,

"IS TSUNA ALRIGHT"

Mamoru didnt smile anymore and glared at Hibari which surprised hibari

"this is not your business..dangit anyways tsuna didnt hear you so i guess its alright since he "forgot" about you guys"

"what do you mean"

"he did say he was gonna erase you guys from his memories and he did so ohe never recognized you"

"MAKE HIS MEMORIES COME BACK"

"no. He locked it somewhere which is never found and will never be found. Anyways i'll be leaving"

"WA-"

As hibari tried to stop him the little boy disappeared. A phone call came from reborn.

"hello"

"we know where he is heading because of the trackiing system come back to the headquarter"

"..."

End of phone call and now to Mamoru

"hey minoru. Is tsuna healed yet?"

"Yea "

"sorry Mamoru i didnt see that coming..."

"Tsuna its not your fault anyways that guy put a tracking system on my back what should i do?"

"hihihi get a piece of paper and write BAKA and leave it a place andlets go home im sleepy"

"Okay"

so mamoru did that and went home..

"Ill cook us a meal so you guys stay inside"

The both of the M said,"Sure"

"what should we eat today guys"

"anything..how about we ask him what he wants.."

"Yea we should do that and report to him what happened today"

"HEY WHAT DO YOU WANT TO EAT!", screamed Tsuna.

"I want Katsudon..I'll eat later so leave it on the table"

"Sure...Also i killed 200 people"

"really how was it?"

"boring..Except the man from Vongola named Hibari Kyoya i think?"

"oh him huh i see."

"you know him."

"i dont really know and i dont care who you kill just give me information."

"boo how mean... BTW no one knows where we are right?"

"of course its an underwater island i created that no one would guess where it is fufufu im such a genius.

After Tsuna has dinner

"Fufufu hey you ate dinner?"

"yea we did...Verde"


	12. Chapter 12 VERDE AND TSUNA!

Chapter 12

GOOD MORNING ITS 9am right now~

ALSO THE ONES WHO USED TO BE INFANTS LIKE VERDE AND REBORN ARE NOW FREE FROM THE CURSE AND BECAME NORMAL

enters tsuna,"i live with Verde in an underwater island?"

"yea cool huh"

"i-i guess..."

enters hibari and confronts tsuna,"Herbivore where do you live..tell me"

As Tsuna was gonna speak i covered his mouth so he wont say anything.

"herbivore move so i can hear the freakin location"

sorry hibari but thats classified information...for now

"Herbivore before i really bite you to death MOVE..."

Me and Tsuna both shrieked by the threats of hibari until

enters Minoru and Mamoru

"I wont let you harm tsuna!"

HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?

"...tsuna comes first before you "

ANYWAYS LETS DO QUESTIONS! ANY QUESTIONS

"umm i have one.."

"yea tsuna?"

"how do i get clients if no one knows us or where my address which is classified is?"

"good good question..well i think maybee a special spy robot made by Verde gets the mails for them..i think"

BACK TO THE STORY PEEPS!

Verde got to the kitchen and got his katsudon and walked to the table to eat.

"Hey Tsuna what did you put? Did you put that red ginger thing? I hate that.."

"i knew you would say that so i didnt put it in"

"good"

After Verde ate, Tsuna and Verde went to Verde's special lab room.

"Tsuna did you get found out by Hibari?"

"yea but i had the disguise and it doesnt matter anyways since the disguise change all the time."

"sigh i guess your right but becareful next time"

"Hai Verde.."

"Btw i completed my latest invention for you. Its the most genuis thing anyone will see fufufu..."

"what is it"

"i made a body for your split personality so you can talk to them freely without talking in mind... wanna test it out?"

"sure"

There were two empty body that looked another tsuna (blue and yellow)...a human but was humanoids and there was another machine for tsuna to go in.

"Tsuna you ready?"

"yea Verde go for it hehehe..."

The machine ran wild making strange noises that kinda amused but frightened Tsuna at the same time...But it finally stopped

"ugh Verde is it done? Minoru..Mamoru you guys there...?

"yea its a success"

both of the humanoids opened their eyes and looked at each other then looked at Tsuna...

"Tsuna we're safe", said Minoru in the humanoid that had same skintone but different color hair eyes and outfit..it was all blue

"Yea shishishishi",said Mamoru amused and he was a humanoid that was like Minoru except he had yellow eyes hair and outfit

The Ms moved around to see if they could move freely and they could attack...All was success...

"fufufu how is it you two? Now you three all can do missions..."

"shishi it's great i like it now i can try my own meals shishi"

"hihihi are we watter proof and stuff?"

"you guys are gun proof, water or anything proof such as if you break you will immediately return to Tsuna's body once again so you guys are safe fufufu..."

Now Tsuna had two new roomates. They were like Triplets.

"shishi did the little robot bring our missions yet?"

"not yet so chill mamoru hihihi how are you tsuna?"

"im sleepy...Im going to take a shower"

After Tsuna showered the other's did the same and went to sleep while Verde was in his lab creating many weird things.

The next day at the Vongola headquarter

"So wheres their home"

"it seems they noticed and left this at an alley.."

Reborn saw the tracker with a letter saying BAKA. He got pissed off and broke the tracker which made the worker be afraid.

"Reborn calm down..and you knew huh"

"knew what?", Reborn smirked at Hibari who was glaring at him and said,"You knew that the assassin was Tsuna.."

Reborn just laughed and paused for a minute to say," So it was Tsuna huh...I just tried to see if it was him or not but wao he is number one assassin how proud i am."

"REBORN!", hibari screamed at Reborn but calmed down with a silence in the room,"sigh so reborn what are you gonna do?"

"hmm i didnt think of it yet..." Reborn thought and told hibari," Tell all the guardians to come here now Hibari."

Hibari then went to everyroom and dragged everyguardian he could find by force...

"i brought them now what."

Every guardian murmured if there was some problem..

"Everyone we found Tsuna.." All the guardian except Hibari was shocked.

"JUUDAIME IS FOUND? WHERE IS HE!"

"Gokudera calm down..."

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN JUUDAIME IS FOUND IN 3YEARS!

Reborn got pissed and made leon turn into a gun and shot the outside of the window hitting a tree which silenced all..

"anyways it seems Tsuna has a little memory problem."

"what do you mean to the extreme?", stated Ryohei.

"He forgot all of us and Namimori."

Guardians were now panicking what couldve happened during the 3 years of his disappeaance that they thought it was training.

"I will go find him and bring him back so you guys maintain this place...**QUIETLY AND IN BALANCED PEACE**!", Reborn literally screamed out the bold words.

Everyone nodded and went back to their stations except Hibari who questioned Reborn.

"Reborn how will you find him?"

"Maybe i can make another mission for him for a huge amount of money. Maybe he will fall for it..."

Hibari went silent until he saw reborn smirk and say...

"Let the game begin"


	13. Chapter 13 FATE AT AQUARIUM

Chapter 13

ACHOO! ugh i feel so weak..

Tsuna enters worried about MOA~

"u-umm are you alright"

"yea now that i see your face i feel fine" and i smiled which reassured Tsuna but it was just the beginning...

"u-um just in case i brought you some soup i made.."

"oh can i see?"

That was the biggest mistake i ever made.. The soup was boiling purple and i think i saw a hint of crimson red...

"uh Tsuna i do-" as i tried to reject Hibari came in and...

"Herbivore" hibari was smiling..SMILING,"you will eat it right?"

I was dead frozen thinking maybe the world is ending it IS 2012 LOL xD

"Ugh i will eat it..just later cuz i feel like i need to rest.." I replied with a shaking smile

"o-oh okay..." It seemed Tsuna was down which was what i worried the most...Hibari gave me a death smile enough to kill me in a blink of an eye...

"NEVERMIND ILL EAT IT RIGHT NOW I FEEL HUNGRY ALL OF A SUDDEN" I was crying with my eyes wide open thinking my life ends here...

I took a sip and felt dizzy but i stood still and smiled at tsuna and at Hibari and said,

"hibari this is "delicious" try it"

Hibari jerked a little bit and stared at the little boys sparkling eyes and looked at the soup...

"Okay.." I have him a SPOONFUL and did a "REVENGE" smile which pissed hibari off

As he took a spoonful he fell on the ground which made me and tsuna jump...

"H-Hibari san a-are you okay..." Tsuna was shaking thinking that maybe it tasted horrible.

"..It was good that i went weak." he said and smiled which made tsuna happy but i was laughing my ars off

Mukuro enters

"kufufu i came to try tsuna's cooking.."

Me and Hibari smirked and said,"sure TRY some" and smiled which made Mukuro turn pale thinking whats gonna happen

Hibari shoved the spoon in so mukuro couldnt see what the soup looked like...

"kufu- ugh" He smiled and fell on the ground flat and fainted..

"HIEEE M-MUKURO" Tsuna was panicking. But Hibari and I laughed our arses off.

i put my hand on tsuna's shoulder and so did hibari and we told him,

"Tsuna he fainted because it was so good i think your food is too good for us why dont we never make it ever again just in case some one dies because it was so good."

Tsuna smiled and said okay which we were happy and QUESTION TIME!

"herbivore i have a question"

"wao hibari you have a question huh..what is it."

"When will i have my herbivo-" as he tried to continue the question istopped him and..

"BACK TO THE STORY ;9"

At Verde and Tsuna's house

"Ne Verde lets all go on a date" smiled tsuna

"No" Verde answered straightfoward and Tsuna was depressed...

"Hey Tsuna lets go all three of us"

"Ah thats a good idea but Verde has o give us permission.."

"You guys can... Anyways go to the Namimori Aquarium"

Mamoru and Minoru was shocked from Verde's sentence...

"B-But that place is the enemies-"

Mamoru was cut off by Verde

"Oh? So where do you think is safe? Nowhere is safe you guys and NO ONE in vongola would go to a aquarium so dont worry i got all the schedule from reborn."

Mamoru and Minoru laughed,"shishishi/hihihi so while keeping us you keep us as a secret how devious of you"

Verde smirked and said,"fufuf u why should i care i mean you guys are mine..especially Tsuna."

Verde put his arms around Tsuna's waist but Tsuna liked it and Mamoru and Minoru allowed it

"Mou Verde.. Next time promise we will go on a date"

" Okay i promise" Verde smiled and put his lips on tsuna's soft lips

(OMG IM SO GENIOUS! tSUNA AND VERDE WHAT A CLIMAX ;9)

Tsuna was the youngest brother and Minoru was the second and Mamoru was the third because Mamoru was taller than them and Minoru was taller than Tsuna.

They all wore a disguise. They were pro disguise people.

At the Namimori Aquarium

"hahaha So much fishie they all would be good sushi." said tsuna as he saw the tropical fishes

"shishishi i like this deep sea fishie they give me the goosebumps", said Mamoru

"Guys why dont we find the whale shark tank i wanna see the biggest shark!",said Minoru

They were all having fun until they saw the guardians. They immediately called Verde.

"Hello?"

"VERDE THE GUARDIANS ARE HERE WHAT DO WE DO"

"hurry and come home dont tell tsuna..just come"

The boys grabbed the boys hand and said verde is in emergency. Tsuna was extremely worried and ran with the boys.

Suddenly Hibari noticed 3 boys running and thought something was wrong so ran after them.

The boys saw Hibari following them so pulled Tsuna and put him in the car that Verde invented to auto drive them

"Huh you guys what about you guys? Why arent you getting in the car?"

"Tsuna we will come soon but i want to get souvenir. Want something?"

Tsuna smiled and said," Get me a mood couple ring for me and Verde and one Shark doll. See you home." Tsuna left and now minoru and mamoru was standing with hibari.

Hibari said," Is there anything wrong to the two boys"

They answered," Nothing is wrong"

Hibari noticed Mamoru's voice and was shocked but wasnt sure hundred percent so he asked.

"Is your name Mamoru?"

"is that what you ask to everytime you see me shishi." Mamoru smiled and Minoru glared.

"Who is the other one?"

"this is Minoru"

Hibari was shocked. Arent they Tsuna's personalities? Why are they all apart? Then was the other boy Tsuna? Hibari looked to see if he could see the car but it was too late.

"Dont look for him you wont ever find him anyways hihihi"

Hibari was angered at minoru's statement and attacked him with his tonfa which was blocked by Mamoru.

"Move"

"No. You will not attack us"

"why not"

"Tsuna will get worried"

Hibari heard the statement and calmed himself down.

"Take me to Tsuna"

"No. Then our plan will be ruinned." Both of the M answered with a fierce smile. Reborn and the guardians who felt the fierce presence all of a sudden ran to hibari.

"Who are they hibari?"

"Mou Reborn forgot shishishi...well it has been 3 years" Mamoru answered.

Reborn flinched. He felt disturbed.

"Is Tsuna in you?"

"No we got separate bodies and Tsuna went home just now. Poor you. hihihi" Minoru answered

Reborn was confused how they got it but that didnt matter right now. All the other guardians were just dumbfounded.

They took off their disguise and made the vongola group surprised. They were all same replica of how tsuna looks except the height and the murderous eyes.

"JUUDAIME wait.. two juudaime?

"hai gokudera how are you?"

"b-but reborn-san told us you forgot us?"

"Tsuna forgot you guys but we didnt shishishi"

Gokudera was confused so was the others except Hibari and reborn.

"Anyways we were on a date until YOU GUYS messed it up."

"That doesnt matter. Take me to Tsuna NOW" Hibari was angered.

"No i told you and this will always be our answers" They smiled in a sarcastic way that i cant even think of..(LOL TROLL FACE)

"Anyways we need to buy him a souvenir gift so bye..if you bother us we will murder every single person here."

The guardian flinched thinking why did the two Tsuna said that...

The M's walked awayand bought the souviner and hibari saw them getting a couple mood ring. He wondered why..

"Who is the ring for Herbivores?"

"its for Tsuna and his Boyfriend and fudge off of our business"

Hibari was pained when he heard that it was for Tsuna and His Boyfriend. Who did he date? That was all he could think about...

"bye thanks for the "GREAT" day my old pals bye..." both M said Sarcastically

"I wont let you leave." Reborn smirked back

"Oh? But its too late.."

There was a fog like thing that reborn didnt see coming and soon when he finally could see they were already gone...

"Kufufufu i think i know where they went."

Everyone was surprised. Hibari growled because it came from the pineapple hairstyled man he hated.

TO BE CONTINUED

REVIEW AND PUT SOME QUESTIONS FOR QUESTIONS AND ANSWER THINGY


	14. Chapter 14 The underwater base

Chapter 14

People review please because **I** can't get questions myself... I seem like a loner...anyways for now I got a question from my friend...

Tsuna enters,"what kind of questions...is there one for me?"

I smirked and answered,"yea a good one too ;9"

"tell me the question"

"*cough cough* the question is did you ever have smex with Verde?"

" what is smex and if that is also you viewers question look it up in google..."

"Oh smex is when you-"

As I tried to explain my BRILLIANT explanation hibari entered at stopped it.

"HERBIVORE dont you dare explain what it is!"

"but kyoya dont you want to know what happened with Verde and Tsuna especially what stage they are at?"

...hibari did not want to admit but he did want to know..

"dame herbivore.."

"HIEEE! yes h-hibari san?"

" how far did you go into the relationship with verde..."

verde enters with a smirk and hibari was frustrated seeing him here

"fufufu do you want to know?"

hibari just growled but Verde explained anyways

"we did many things"

hibari was mad thinking what kind of things they could have done...

"Just kidding all i did was kiss and hug and used his personalities fufufu... such gullible little birdie.."

"anyways let the story start! x9"

"kufufufu do you want me to tell you LITTLE BIRDIE"

hibari growled and wanted to reject his little offer but reborn knocked hibari out and accepted his offer

"kufufufu they are heading to namimori ocean..."

soon mukuro disappeared telling them the location and reborn wondered why the ocean...

anyways they headed to the ocean but saw nothing by sand and ocean itself...

by this time hibari awoke from is knock out frustrated understanding what has happened...

"hmm so where are they?" Gokudera asked confused

"Theres no trace of anything here..." Yamamoto commented too...

Reborn took out his phone and dialed someone, "Giannani get us some underwater gear.." reborn smirked,"Boys we are going underwater discovery activity today."

After Giannani sent the gear they all put it on and went diving underwater..

They searched throughout where they can while ryohei and hibari got bored and started attacking a random great white shark...of course they didnt die...they won.

"Huh..Hey reborn-san i see something deep down there..." Gokudera told reborn...

"Lets head toward it..."

They went deeper and find a underwater home that seemed stable and there was light inside...

They went to the front gate of it and pressed the ringing button...

Verde looked out from his water proof camera and was surprised to find reborn and his group...

"TSUNA, MINORU, MAMORU! get to the teleporting system right now!" Verde screamed at them who were in the living room

"What's wrong Verde?" Tsuna rushed to Verde's side...

"It seems the vongola's are here... Minoru and mamoru were surprised...

"Okay guys i want you guys to go to the teleporting system and itll send you to my second base...Be there waiting for me..."

"Okay then we will be going..."

Tsuna and his personalities teleported away and Verde shut down all of his systems as soon as he teleported himself..and slef destructed the place so there will be no hints or traces of them...

The outside group was surprised all of a sudden the whole place was breaking apart...They swam for safety and after the destruction they headed back to the destroyed base...

There was nothing left..no trace of anything...

"Why did this place suddenly explode?" Ryohei was confused to the EXTREME.

"It seems the people inside noticed us and teleported themselves away..."

"Does that mean we were close?" questioned Hibari in an emotionless way...

"Hmm it seems so Hibari.",Reborn answered.."Anways we should of broken inside but it seems we are too late..lets go back for today."

they all headed back except hibari he stayed to find something of his herbivore... All of a something caught hibari's attention... It was a picture of him and his herbivore...It was stained in blood...But when he turned it around it was written...

"_The one i loved and me.."_

Hibari took the picture in his hand and went back up...

_"Tsunayoshi i will definitely bring you back to my side..."_

TO BE CONTINUED

BTW SERIOUSLY IF NO ONE REVIEWS AFTER READING I WONT FEEL HAPPY AND NOT CONTINUE so REVIEW!


	15. Message To Readers

Hi guys its Undying Sensei here and I want to say something to all of you fans of my stories. You see I looked at my mail and there was like 400 (estimated) amounts of fan fiction mail and I was really happy. **However I noticed there were barely any reviews or private messages about anything**.

I know we all never have seen each other (well maybe) but I wish you guys will send messages or reviews to other stories of mine. I really do. I will answer all messages containing any questions through private messaging or in the stories.

I hope to see your messages.


	16. Chapter 15 The Truth and The Hunt

Shattered Beauty Ch15

Hi guys it's been a while since I wrote a chapter right? Excluding the message to the reader thingy.

BUT I do hope you guys write some more reviews and private messages upon me and the other characters… Right Tsuna?

Enters Tsuna.

"Umm I guess so… well they read your story at least"

Enters Hibari.

"Hn Herbivore at least they read your good for nothing stories"

Me going to emo corner.

"H-Hibari-san that wasn't very nice"

"Herbivore are you telling me what is right and what is wrong?"

"HIEEEE N-No Hibari-san"

Suddenly

"Kufufu I am"

Hibari and Tsuna looked at the door into the chat thingy but no one was there.

"Boo"

"HIEEEEE"

Tsuna turned around and found Mukuro behind his back.

"M-M-Mukuro don't do that… I'm going to have a heart attack"

"Oya? But it is so amusing~"

Suddenly something went pass Mukuro… CRACK…

It was a tonfa. They both looked at Hibari who looked like he will bite somebody pretty soon.

"H-Hibari-san? A-Are you okay-HIEEEEE"

Hibari started running toward Tsuna and Tsuna is running and Mukuro is having fun joining the chase to get Tsuna.

"Undying Sensei DOES SOMETHING-HIEEE THEYRE CATCHING UP SAVE ME" wailed the running petit boy.

I snapped my finger and appear…

POOF… MAMORU, MINORU, AND VERDE… (Why Verde? I have no clue)

"Shishishi Don't bother OUR Tsuna you stupid pineapple and skylark" said Mamoru.

"That's right hihihi don't bother OUR Tsuna you retarded skylark and pineapple" said Minoru

SNAP

Everyone wondered why the sound snap happened but darker aura came out of Hibari and Mukuro.

"Herbivores how dare you call me stupid and retarded I will bite you two to DEATH"

"Kufufu I am gonna make some twin kebabs"

"Fufu Hibari, Mukuro…Minoru and Mamoru never said your names they only said Pineapple and Skylark." Smirked Verde making his wise point.

Hibari and Mukuro got 100x angrier than usual.

A battle launched…

"U-Undying S-Sensei"

"What"

"P-P-Please start the story"

"Sigh Hibari is right. My stories are stupid and weird and good for nothing so why should I start this"

Suddenly 10 small knives past me and Tsuna and hit the wall. Tsuna was turning pale and wanting to cry.

"DO SOMETHING PLEASE~"

"Sigh fine first… Questions…" I looked to the side of me and found a jar of papers and shoved my hand in and grabbed two… Tsuna paled to see who it was for. It was for

Hibari and Mukuro… The worst combination was chosen.

"Hey you-" I was interrupted by the fight…

"HEY GUYS-" still interrupted….

SNAP CRACKLE

Everyone looked at Undying pissed off to the extreme while Tsuna is on the floor pale about to foam…

"Guys one more time and I will do something wicked… Understand?" No one answered and started talking and fighting..

THROW CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH…

Everyone was pinned on the wall by their clothes with huge spears and stared at Undying with a pale face. Tsuna finally fainted to go to dream land where it's a better world for him.

"Oii Listen or I will aim for your heads next time. GOT IT?" Everyone nodded furiously.

"Good, now question for Hibari and Mukuro"

For Hibari. "What were you doing with Chrome when Tsuna misunderstood you?"

"I was….." the sentence volume went lower and lower until I banged on a desk that just appeared in front of me.

"Oii speak louder like a carnivore not like a herbivore"

"Did you just call me an herbivore" said Hibari pissed off. His pride was going in rage mode.

"Shut up and answer the question."

"Fine. I was asking the herbivore what that fainted herbivore likes" said Hibari looking away.

"Oya? Kufufu So Kyouya does care for Tsunayoshi" said Mukuro amused.

"Shut it pineapple herbivore"

"DON'T START THE FIGHT KYOUYA and why didn't you just ask Reborn?" I yelled. Hibari knew I was serious since I called him by his first name but got pissed off.

"Don't call me by my first name and I don't trust the baby unlike that shy quiet girl."

"I see… now shut up Kyouya and stay like a good birdie" I said with a smirk.

"Tch"

"Anyways boohoo for Hibari because Tsuna fainted and didn't hear a thing and also Mukuro's turn. Mukuro-san why do you have six hell illusions. Why not 7 or 8?"

"I don't know. If you really want to know go to hell yourself and ask Lucifer" smirked Mukuro.

"Okay now it's done lets go back to the story."

TO Tsuna, Mamoru, Minoru, and Verde…

"Verde what will we do now" asked Tsuna.

"It's not a problem since we have many other places that I built." Smiled Verde as he hugged Tsuna.

"What are we gonna do about the others" asked Minoru.

"Fufufu They might've already suspected me but I won't tell them about you no matter what my precious devils" said Verde.

Tsuna didn't take it as an insult but as a compliment. He felt like he suited as a Devil more than an Angel.

"Hehehe I love you too Verde" smiled Tsuna. It looked scary and it emitted dark aura but to Verde it was the sweetest smile in the world and also to Mamoru and Minoru.

Tsuna went to his new room and was about to sleep with his ice cream bar pillow that was nearly his size but before he started sleeping, he wanted to get a glass of milk and went out but heard his lover and his other personalities talking…..

Mamoru, Minoru, and Verde's room.

"Fufufu so there is another one of you guys" asked Verde.

"Shishishi that's right and he was hated by God and was sent into Tsuna's innocent body to balance the peace. He is also called the anti-messiah" smirked Mamoru.

"How do we get him out?"

"Hihihi Simple. Sacrifice Tsuna's soul and He shall rise from his hibernation" smiled Minoru.

"You two are cruel did you know that"

"Shishishi/hihihi Tsunayoshi will be happy when he's dead. We taught him about this cruel world. I'm sure he'd rather die than to live in this world"

Outside of the room…

Tsuna widened his eyes… He felt rage. He was being used. He was gonna be killed. He rather died by the Vongolas hands if his own personalities were gonna backstab him with his lover. He packed his stuff quietly and left a note. He went out of the place and was at a place he never knew of and ran as fast as he can. (That's pretty fast since he was trained)…

The next day...

Minoru went to wake up Tsuna but ran into Verde's room after as soon as possible.

"THAT BOY HEARD US" yelled Minoru.

Verde and Mamoru looked with widened eyes. They all ran into the room and found nothing of Tsuna's items except the furniture…He even took the money which was a lot (more than a trillion let's say).

"DAMMIT WHYD HE HAVE TO HEAR AT SUCH TIMES" yelled Mamoru.

"I found a note" said Verde calmly and began to read it.

"_Dear **Backstabbers**,_

_I swear you guys are all the **sweetest** devils I have ever seen but I shall be the one to be the _

_**sweetest**. Also I have met the anti-messiah in my dreams many times and I will be the one to have _

_him. I am **smart** as Verde and **strong** as Mamoru and **persuasive** as Minoru. It will be soon that I _

_will **rule** this pitiful world. I hope to see you all at hell. Verde I trusted you only 50% to tell you _

_the truth. I don't like to trust others fully. Now I know that it was good for me to trust you with only _

_that much. Minoru and Mamoru thank you for telling me about this **cruel world** indeed but I do not _

_wish to die but to change this world. **To Hell**. Wouldn't that be exciting? Hehehe… I probably am far _

_from your reach. I might be on the sun for all God knows **Hahaha!** If you thought I would stay quiet _

_even if I didn't hear it then you guys are so **fucking** wrong. I would have killed you all any second. I _

_might be a human but no one said I can't **become** a devil maybe I might even be **Lucifer's **_

_**reincarnation**. **Oh God thank you for this perfect chance**. I shall rule all of your people in _

_darkness. Next time you see me I might as well become your **King**. Of course my little Messiah too._

_From your sweetest nightmare,_

_**Tsunayoshi…No… Anti-Messiah**._

As Verde finished reading a smile formed on his face.

"Hahahahaha"

"Oii Verde have you finally gone mad hihihi"

"No. It has become a game. To find the little messiah before the Vongolas do. We shall have fun with this challenge." Smirked Verde.

"How will we find him?"

"No. We won't find him. He will come to us."

Minoru and Mamoru were confused. Why would the boy come back on his own?

Verde as an anonymous wrote in the mafia board.

"_**The Tsunayoshi hunt begins"**_

The news spread wild at Vongola. Reborn was pissed. The guardians panicked except Hibari and Mukuro.

BOOM

Everyone went silent and looked at Reborn.

"Everyone this is a hunt as you heard. Go find our sky back." Said Reborn.

"Herbivore what is happening"

"I don't know for sure but it seems something happened to Dame-Tsuna's surrounding."

Hibari ran out the Vongola head quarter and looked at the sky wondering if the herbivore is okay.

At Tsunayoshi's Location

"Hahaha a Tsunayoshi Hunt huh? Is this the best you can do Verde. Impress me more. Amuse me my little peasants (LOL BELPHEGOR QUOTE)."

Tsuna stood up and went to his new high tech laptop that he made and wrote in the wall.

"_**Hahaha Try to Find me. Amuse me. Impress me. Show me what you got"**_

Reborn, Verde, Hibari and others all read it. They felt like they were being used as toys. They all wrote comments

"I'll show you what I got Dame-Tsuna/ Herbivore/ Tsunayoshi"

Reborn read the other one and noticed…the only two people that call dame-Tsuna Tsunayoshi is…

Verde and Mukuro… Reborn smirked and said

"_**Checkmate"**_

TO BE CONTINUED

How was it guys~ Pretty good right? Haha


	17. Chapter 16 Lucifer and Fate

Shattered Beauty ch16

Hi guys I know this is confusing but keep reading and you will probably understand. Probably…

Also let's say that The Vongola Head Quarter is at Japan.

Tsunayoshi's mind…

_Crash. Thud. Crack. Thud._

Tsuna was hit down… covered in pain, bruises, and cuts. He looked frightened. He was crying. He looked in front and there was a version of him pale but so dark. (What I mean by that is that the hair is black his eyes are black and his clothes are black. It's like the murderous Tsuna) Tsuna tried to run and so he did. But the boy of darkness came closer and closer no matter how fast the boy ran. Finally they were face to face.

"AHHHHH! Stop it go away this isn't me. **LEAVE ME NOW**!" yelled the innocent one.

"Tsunayoshi you will merge with me and it will be our battle to see who shall be the winner of this body"

"No, get away, take away these thoughts take away this madness **PLEASE**" begged the boy…

The dark boy walked and grabbed Tsuna by the collar and told him.

"It's okay the pain will disappear-!"

Suddenly something was locking up the dark boy. He glared at the honey orb eyes that turned mad. Tsuna was smiling… He chanted something locking the dark one down.

"How dare you do this **Tsunayoshi!**"

"Don't worry I just need some time and I will kill you"

Outside Tsuna.

He finally turned to normal and he went to the laptop contacting the Vongola by web cam.

Reborn was thinking of contacted Verde to state if his checkmate is right but then a web chat came up. He saw who it was from. It was written as "Unknown". Reborn picked it up. And on his screen was Tsunayoshi but his bangs covered Tsuna's eyes only showing his nose and mouth and his head but his eyes were covered. Hibari came in at that time and saw and rushed next to Reborn.

"G-Guys it's me…Listen carefully because I have no time"

Reborn was very confused and so was Hibari…They were both afraid.

"Dame-Tsuna what happen"

"Its **madness**. You guys must not let Verde nor my other personalities find me or it shall be the end of the world."

Suddenly tears fell within the bangs but it wasn't just tears…They were **blood tears**…

"Herbivore what is happening-!"

"_**I HAVE NO TIME TO EXPLAIN BUT REMEMBER! DO NOT FIND ME ANY MORE! IF YOU GUYS DO THEN IT SHALL BE THE END!"**_

"Dammit DAME-TSUNA WHAT IS HAPPENING-"

"He's freeing himself from the spell… He will come back to fight me… Listen Reborn thank you for training me but I don't think I can win this fight so never approach me with black eyes. I warn you Reborn. I'm sorry I ran but that wasn't me you have to listen to me and trust me. If I do win this battle between me and him I will still kill myself so that he won't use my body."

"**HERBIVORE WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS"**

"Hibari-san I told you I have no time-! Shit he freed himself…Hibari-san, Reborn I miss you guys but as the boss do what I say or I will be disappointed in you two"

"Dame-Tsuna you never cared-!"

"Reborn I care now and I might not have been announced as the Decimo but right now as Future…No…Decimo History. Do not find me no matter what. Leave your feelings out of this and act like men and…"

"Tsuna?"

"DAME-TSUNA"

"**Shut up**"

Hibari and Reborn both flinched.

"Hehe so this was what he was doing. Talking to his old pals. Oii why don't you come here? Find me and amuse me" suddenly the bangs slid to the side and Reborn's eyes widened. Tsuna's eyes are pure black. Neither light nor reflection. **Pure black**

"Herbivore who are you"

"Who am I? I am God's Most Wanted" smiled the boy but his eyes didn't look like they were smiling instead blood tears flowed out.

"Shit this kid just won't give up will he"

"What did you do with Dame-Tsuna?"

"I barely tortured him on giving up his life but he just keeps hanging on. Well I'll finish him in no time but he is my company for now. **My toy**."

Suddenly Reborn's door flung open there was Verde with two of the personalities.

"Verde what are you doing here"

"Fufufu to talk to Messiah"

"Oh? You must be the one who took care of me…_My Lover or so and my little devils_"

"Fufufu it's nice that you recognize me"

"Hehehe Of course. I hope you three go to **hell**. How dare you try to kill Tsunayoshi off. He is my company and my angel if he's here God won't find me"

"Shishishi I am sorry" said Mamoru.

"Me too" said Minoru.

"I don't give forgiveness. Oii you two. The one in the fedora hat and the one with tonfas. **Go kill them."**

"I don't follow orders-!"

"Oh? How about this" suddenly there was a dagger that was poking Tsuna on the neck.

"Now will Tsunayoshi die or will those three die"

Reborn didn't know what to do. Then finally he made a choice.

"**Kill Tsuna**"

Hibari looked at Reborn with shock.

"Did you just say **kill Tsuna**?" asked the Messiah.

"Yea. Slit his neck and stab his heart but in the end you will go down with him" said Reborn and closed his eyes and opened them with a glare, "Tsuna's wish was for himself to die to kill you along with him"

"Hahaha Just like yourself no mercy. Sadly I can't seem to kill him and I bet you expected this."

"50%"

"I see but there's one thing I can do. I can start the battle between me and Tsuna who is caged down there for this body. I can always kill him but it's fun him struggling to win. He is like a prey running from a predator. _Right Kyouya_" smirked Messiah. Hibari didn't like it one bit. It wasn't Tsuna who called him but that dirty vile demon inside him.

"Don't make me feel disgusted Herbivore"

"Haha You guys want to know what Tsuna is saying right now…_Let me out I need to win… can't lose…I need to win…I can't die yet_…**HAHAHA WHAT A LOSER THIS PETIT BOY IS**"

"Dame-Tsuna might be a dame but he is **NOT A LOSER**" growled Reborn.

"Haha Showing your soft side Reborn. Now now the hunt must begin right. I must feel some more blood upon me give me my sacrifices. Amuse me. Impress me from this cruel world. You know what else this boy is screaming…_he's saying fuck off and don't hurt any of his friends. Don't hurt his loved ones. Don't hurt them anymore. Don't give them pain anymore and die along him_. HAHAHA this kid thinks I will give up if he cusses me out. Such a cute child yet born with such madness…how sad. I almost feel pitying him **but too early…too soon**…" He smiled but more blood tears fell down his face.

"Did you know these tears are tears he is crying under my soul?" Smiled the messiah.

Reborn thought it was too much… So did Hibari…

"Oh? How about this I will let you talk to him for little longer? Good? This is entertaining"

"Let him out **NOW**" snarled Reborn.

"Sheesh old man wait" said the dark one.

He closed his eyes and suddenly the shape of his eyes changed into that innocent one.

"R-Reborn…"

"DAME-TSUNA"

"HIEEE DON'T YELL"

"Herbivore come to us."

"**NO I CAN'T, I WON'T, NEVER**" yelled the frightened eyes crying blood tears.

"Dame-Tsuna we can help you"

"No-! Is that Verde-san?"

"Fufu it is so Tsunayoshi"

"Verde tell Minoru and Mamoru to come in front of the cam"

"Fine"

Minoru and Mamoru did so and saw the boy.

"Shishishi Such a state you are in Tsuna"

"Shut up Mamoru your fucking laugh is annoying as fuck" glared the boy.

Reborn was shocked and so was Hibari. Tsuna never cussed ever in his life and never glared.

"What do you want" asked Minoru.

"I want you to get rid of me"

All looked shock but Tsuna's eyes were serious.

"Why would I do that when I want our messiah-!"

"He is not Messiah. He shall kill off anyone. You all, me, anyone on this planet. He wants God to drag his ass down here and battle him"

"…Our Messiah wouldn't, he promised us forever pleasure"

"Yes he would. He is the anti messiah do you really think he will keep his promise Minoru think wisely and you too Verde, Mamoru."

They all stood in hesitation. Minoru and Mamoru were hesitating pretty badly. Verde was just thinking.

"I believe you Tsuna" said Minoru.

Tsuna looked at the boy and glared.

"Don't give me bullshit it obvious says in your eyes that you are bull shitting at me dumbass"

"Shishi How would you know that?"

"From your training I'm like a lie detector now"

"…Fine I give you my trust" said Mamoru.

Tsuna replied, "I don't trust you 100% I will always go for 50%. Mamoru injure that body and transfer into mine."

Mamoru grabbed the head and twisted it off when he opened his eyes he saw his messiah in front.

"M-Messiah-!"

"Damn if I wasn't chained down I would have killed you days ago." Growled Messiah.

"Shishishi Seems like Tsuna is right. We must get rid of you**. You are fear to my existence**."

Mamoru did some kind of telekinesis telling Minoru about it.

"…Sigh seems like our plan is over."

"What are you gonna do herbivore"

"Isn't it obvious try kill Messiah? (Keyword Try). Then kill Tsunayoshi."

"Why kill Tsunayoshi" asked Verde.

"If Tsuna dies then Messiah will die off completely."

"Boy, there must be another way."

"…ah! Hihihi there is one way but it's nearly impossible"

"**Tsuna must give birth**"

Everyone looked at Minoru like. **What. The. Fag**.

"Sigh it's true then messiah will transfer into the child by force and will be inside the child. During that time we must kill the child but…Males can't give birth."

Everyone looked silently then Verde smiled.

"I could turn him into a girl"

"No that's dangerous" said Tsuna in the cam.

"Why"

"As a girl I won't have enough strength to hold back Messiah and I don't want to be fucked by a guy nor give birth. That's a woman's job not mine." Stated Tsuna.

"Then what are you going to do. Invite Mukuro in and Minoru and we four will do something." Said Tsuna.

Reborn then thought, "That's right Mukuro can go into someone's mind."

Reborn called Mukuro and he appeared.

"Kufufu Oya? Is that Tsunayoshi? He looks very pained. Blood tears in reality I have never seen." Said Mukuro.

"Mukuro come into my mind"

"Kufufu inviting me is dangerous"

"Being inside me is dangerous too there is a hell king in here" said Tsuna.

"Hell king?"

"Yes Hell King Messiah"

"Isn't it Lucifer?"

"Oh yea… we'll call him Lucifer from now on."

"Anyways I'm coming in then… Reborn take care of my body and don't give it to Kyouya or he'll bite it."

"Of course since you are finally helping." Smirked Reborn.

Mukuro tried and when he did he saw so much scary cruel things and went back into his body and coughed up blood.

"Pineapple Herbivore what happen"

"Kufufu T-Tsunayoshi has s-some bad m-memories" said Mukuro as he turned pale.

"Sigh it seems only me Mamoru and Minoru can defeat him. Mukuro thanks for trying" smiled Tsuna.

Mukuro collapsed. Hibari was shocked. Reborn is thinking. Verde is being entertained.

"Herbivore don't kill yourself. I will save you"

"I don't need your help for right now all I need is some support."

"…"

"Dame-Tsuna don't go killing yourself in front of your mentor that isn't good for my heart" said Reborn.

"Reborn you were never good for my heart." Smiled Tsuna emitting aura of evil.

Reborn smiled back. A smiling fight between mentor and student.

"Herbivores stop its annoying."

"Hibari-san where is Minoru"

"He is-?"

Reborn looked around and there was no trace of Minoru.

"Verde where is Minoru"

"Fufufu probably on his way to find your guardians so they won't be in the way"

"I see"

"Shit he's coming back"

Reborn looked at Tsuna quickly who seemed to be in pain struggling not to lose control.

"Tsuna don't let him beat you"

"Shut up Reborn if you were in my state then you wouldn't be saying that so easily-ugh…"

"DAME-TSUNA"

"S-Shut up I'm still here"

"Don't give your tutor so much trouble"

"Hehe I wish I could've said that to you before I went into this state" said Tsuna while struggling for control.

"….Dame-Tsuna...-!"

"**Aaaaaaahhhhh**!" screamed the boy in the cam. Everyone was startled panicking what to do. They were very worried especially Reborn and Hibari.

"Dame-Tsuna calm down in there, what happened."

There was not reply until Mamoru came out.

"shi…shishi…shi Lucifer started attacking…ugh-" Mamoru (Tsuna) dropped on the ground.

"Minoru came back in at that time and rushed to the cam.

"M-Mamoru… Damn it! Hihihi Verde-san then see you later and bye bye birdie and curly sideburn dude" smiled Minoru and broke his robotic neck and transferred into Tsuna's body. Tsuna's body stood up and it was Minoru.

"Hihihi I must turn this off now. Don't worry Lucifer won't get out anyhow. Bye you guys and Tsuna says bye…**forever**-" the screen turned off. Reborn was pissed off to the max. Hibari was worried to death. Verde was thinking of what to do.

"Oii Verde if you told us about Dame-Tsuna then this stupid thing wouldn't have started." Glared Reborn.

Verde did not take the insult but glared back and smirked, "If you didn't torture Tsunayoshi so much then he wouldn't have ran away in the first place"

Hibari slammed the wall and glared at both, "Oii Carnivores if you have time to argue then find. **THE. DAMN. HERBIVORE.**" Growled Hibari.

The three was fighting until Reborn's phone rang.

"What!"

"Reborn-san we found Juudaime!"

Reborn flinched and forgot and yelled at the phone, "**DAMMIT ALL OF YOU RETREAT WITHOUT HIM NOW!**"

"Reborn-san but-What the Fuck! Yamamoto!-! Juudaime? **SHIT HE'S NOT JUUDAIME WHO ARE YOU**-" the phone call ended with a mysterious laugh.

Reborn tracked down the signal was at last. It was Namimori Middle school roof top. Hibari ran as fast as he can to the area.

At the rooftop.

"Who are you…What d-did you do to Juudaime" said Gokudera nearly about to faint from blood loss.

"Hehehe I am Tsuna and Tsuna is I"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME WHERE IS JUUDIAME-!"

_**BANG**_

It was Hibari and Reborn.

"Oh? You all found me congratulation… Time for sacrifices to be made."

"Release the body and disappear you sick son of a bastard" said Reborn.

"HAHAHA release this perfect vessel? **Fuck No**."

"Herbivore disappear or I shall make you disappear myself. Painfully."

"Oh? Do you want to harm this little angel inside this body? I can make him pass over anytime I want. To hell."

"Herbivore…" growled Hibari angrily able to do nothing.

"Hahaha Do you really think-**Aaaaaah**!-Shitty Brat is attacking again dammit-ugh" The boy yelled and the body fell unconscious.

Everyone was confused but the medicals came and took Gokudera and Yamamoto away. Now it was Reborn, Hibari, Verde, and the unconscious body.

The body started twitching. Hibari, Verde, and Reborn took a step back. The body sat down. The eyes were mismatch like Mukuro. One was honey orbed and the other one was lifeless black. It started to talk.

"R-Reborn? H-Hibari-san? Why are y-you all h-here i-it's too dangerous" said Tsuna stuttering. Hibari went forward knowing it is Tsuna and hugged him.

"H-Hibari-san it hurts. P-Please let go"

Hibari then came back to his senses and let the boy go. Reborn then stood forward and Tsuna hugged Reborn. It was all too sudden Reborn didn't see it coming.

_**STAB…**_

Hibari and Reborn's eyes were wide open. _**Tsuna moved back. Blood dripped down. From Tsuna. He stabbed himself with a knife he got from Reborn's pocket as he hugged him.**_

"R-Reborn everything must end and this is…the…only…way-" the body fell on the ground cold. Hibari and Reborn fell on the ground…weak.

"What did Dame-Tsuna do to deserve this? This innocent child. What happened…?" Reborn stood silent as lone tears fell from his eyes.

"Herbivore sit up. You are not allowed up here. Stand up. I'll bite you to death. Stand up herbivore please…"

Verde then came up and pulled the body up Reborn and Hibari just looked up looking lifeless. Like there is no hope. Nothing can be done.

"I shall do something about this. You guys just wait like the hopeless ones you are now. You are nothing more than empty weak bodies."

Reborn and Hibari glared but looked down, unable to face the body.

Verde frowned and turned back to go to his laboratory.

_**Five years later…**_

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello? Reborn here"

"This is Verde… Tsuna is up"

Reborn stood up from his place and headed for Verde's location. Hibari wanted to know so stopped Reborn's way.

"Move" growled Reborn.

"Carnivore where are you-!"

"**TSUNA IS UP I NEED TO SEE HIM"**

Hibari was left frozen while Reborn quickened his pace.

"Herbivore is alive?"

Hibari stood up and ran to Reborn and followed him.

At the laboratory…

"Tsunayoshi how are you feeling."

"…a…aaa…ugh…"

"Tsunayoshi speak. Do not stutter speak it's okay"

"…Why…Why am I…alive?"

"Tsunayoshi you do not deserve to die-!"

Tsuna rose and waddled to a knife. He grabbed it try to stab himself in the neck but Verde stopped him.

"_TSUNAYOSHI_ Calm Down!"

"**LET GO IF I DON'T DIE HE WONT DISAPPEAR**!"

"Sigh dammit" Verde took out a needle and gave the shot to Tsuna. Tsuna fell unconscious.

"Tsunayoshi you serious are hopeless"

Reborn and Hibari entered the laboratory…

"**VERDE**"

"Shut up Reborn you are so loud in the morning" said Verde annoyed.

"Where is Tsunayoshi? Where IS **HE**"

"I gave him some sleeping drug. Don't worry it won't harm him. I had to do it. He was gonna kill himself again."

Reborn rushed in and saw the boy with his eyes closed. Breathing normally. Asleep like a princess in a fairytale. Reborn fell on the ground next to where Tsuna was sleeping. With the feeling of guilt, relief, and joy.

"When will the herbivore awake?"

"About…**Now**"

Tsuna really opened his eyes and looked at the man next to him. He took the fedora hat off the man and patted the man's head with a smile.

"Nice to see you again Reborn"

"D-Dame-Tsuna don't you ever try to kill yourself again"

There was silence in the room.

"Reborn… I cannot promise you that"

"**DAME-TSUNA!"**

"I won't do it now but one day the time will come when this really has to end."

Tsuna looked and saw Hibari and smiled at Hibari too.

"Herbivore"

"Hibari-san hello."

"Ah…. -hn" Hibari wanted to ask many questions but his pride only allowed to make him say his usual answer hn…

Tsuna just smiled and looked at Verde with a silent stare for a long time and sighed.

"When can I go out?"

"When you heal mentally" said Verde.

"I feel insulted. I am fine and I hate it here. It's too dark and boring give me something to do at least" said Tsuna offended.

Tsuna tried to stand up but failed once again because it has been so long since he used his legs. Reborn and Hibari rushed to Tsuna's side but Tsuna glared at them.

"Do not treat me like a weak child. I can stand up for myself now leave and wait for me in the front."

They felt irritated but did as told. Verde stood and asked Tsuna,

"Why go along with them now? You hated this world it would have been better for you to stay"

Tsuna looked at Verde and gave a smile of madness. Verde just stood shivering in excitement by the expression on Tsuna's face. (Verde…so scary…)

"I will do what I desire for now. Then I will destroy myself for peace in this hateful world. Would you like to join me Verde?" smiled Tsuna.

"No I have more to do in this world"

"I see then I hope you watch this me through for I shall be justified."

Verde smirked. He loved to watch Tsuna go through this. He is such a sadistic fool (genius).

Tsuna stood up and finally gained control and walked out into the light he hasn't seen in a while.

At Vongola Head Quarter.

"**JUUDAIME IS COMING BACK IN FIVE MINUTE GET READY ALL!"**

Everyone was excited to meet their boss and old pal Tsuna.

In front of the door they saw Tsuna who smiled angelic. Everyone missed the smile.

"JUUDAIME!" yelled Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun long time no see. You all too."

"Yea Tsuna Haha" said Yamamoto

"To the extreme Sawada." Said Ryohei

"Kufufufu Hello Tsunayoshi" said Mukuro

"Hello bossu" said Chrome

"Yare Yare Tsuna" said Lambo

"Why don't we go in now" said Reborn.

"I think that would be good too. Guys I'll go put my stuff away." Said Tsuna giving a nice smile.

"Juudaime I'll do that for you"

"No need Gokudera-kun. I will do it myself for I am too dependent"

"H-Hai Juudaime! Of course you are the best boss in the world! So admirable"

Tsuna turned away and his smile disappeared. It was such a scary face as if it was a face of a murderer after murdering someone for fun.

In Tsuna's Room.

Tsuna put his clothes and everything to where it should be and went on the bed with a thump.

"Sigh finally a comfy bed"

"_Does that make you feel happy Tsunayoshi?"_

Tsuna glared to see who it was and kept his guard up.

"**Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself**"

"Oh? You already forgot me how depressing. You dare to forget **Lucifer**. The one and only"

Tsuna clicked his tongue and since he had full control over his body he took a pocket knife and tried to stab himself in the throat until a hand stopped him once again.

"Herbivore what do you think you are doing right now"

It was Hibari. Tsuna glared at Hibari and bit him. Yes he bit him literally. Hibari however did not let go.

"Hibari Kyouya I demand you to let go of the knife this instant"

"I don't listen to anyone's command herbivore. Not yours and not anyone's."

Tsuna then let go of the knife and kicked hibari on the hip making Hibari wince in pain and put his guard down. Tsuna grabbed something sharp near him and tried to stab himself again and missed. Tears fell from his face.

"**DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I DO IT**"

Everyone dashed into the room. Hibari was on the floor wincing in pain well…barely. Tsuna had a sharp object crying and cursing. Reborn went to Tsuna and the guardians went toward Hibari.

"Dame-Tsuna give me that. **NOW**."

"**NO!"**

"**DAME-TSUNA DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU"**

"**TRY THAT WILL GIVE ME PEACE"**

There was silence. Complete silence.

Tsuna then let go and dashed out of the room. Reborn cracked the wall next to him with his fist. Hibari stood up and walked to where Tsuna was dashing to. Finally the location was Namimori Middle School Roof once again.

"Herbivore why are we here"

"This was my favorite spot since middle school you know. I know it was yours too"

"Hn"

"Hibari-san I cannot keep on hiding and turning away from the truth. I must face it. If I don't it will get worse and I won't be able to stop it anymore. Just like my past…"

"…"

"Hibari-san do you have a gun or anything sharp? Not your tonfa"

"No. And I won't give it to you if I did"

"I don't want you to give it to me but kill me with it"

"No herbivore."

"Why not? Won't it make your life easier? Won't it make everyone's life easier? If I disappear Reborn can finally do what he want to do, other's can do whatever they want to do **and you can get together with Chrome."**

"I am not together with that herbivore"

"Sure sure… anyways goodbye"

Tsuna went on the edge of the roof and jumped off with a smile. Hibari felt chill and pain with his eyes widened and looked down. Tsuna was on the ground fine not injured. Tsuna waved and dashed. Hibari looked at the boy and just sighed…

"Tsunayoshi…Why won't you just understand…sigh…"

"_Hahaha Kyouya you seem like your getting old_"

Hibari glared at the man… "Dino Chavallone"

Hibari then smirked making Dino uncomfortable, "Nice job finding me right now herbivore I wanted something to beat up. You will do perfect. Herbivore I shall bite you to death"

"Whoa Whoa! Kyouya calm down I don't want to fight-! **WAIT GYAAAAAA**"

_Dino was found with 10 broken bones in him. Hibari was at his traditional Japanese home drinking tea._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

How was it was it confusing?

Questions will be answered if written on private message or review.

Keep watch for the next chapter!


End file.
